BE MY MUSIC
by Aryea
Summary: A story with the kids from FAME Sorry, didn't know where else to put this
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: The characters of FAME belong to MGM. I HAVE THEM ON LOAN FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. Thank you Lee Curreri, (Bruno) Debbie Allen (Ms. Grant) Gene Anthony Ray (Leroy) Carlo Imprato (Danny) Albert Hague (Mr. Shorofsky) and Valerie Lansberg (Doris) Please do not copy, download or reproduce any portion of this story without my permission. Thank you.

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic for this show, although I grew up on it. It is now in syndication (YAY) and has awakened my love for the series and its characters. I have only ever really enjoyed the stories with the original characters (listed above) and by the forth season several of them, especially my fav-Lee Curreri, had left the show. : (

This story takes place some time in Season Three, for those who know the show, for those who don't, check it out. Please review. Thanks!

Written by: Aryea

BE MY MUSIC

"So, will you help me rehearse or not?" Doris Swartz collected the last of the enclosed candles as Bruno finished stacking the chairs on the surrounding tables.

"Is that the reason you were so willing to hang around and help me close up?" the handsome, curly haired Italian asked.

"No, I did that because I love you." Doris spun around and dramatically tossed her arms around his neck. "Now, show how much you love me, help me rehearse."

Bruno tried to move forward. "I'm horrible at acting. Why can't I help you write a song instead?"

"Because there's only one song in this show and it's already been written."

He stepped sideways and she followed. He moved the other way and she reciprocated. "No." He picked her up, sat her on the bar and reached for the broom. "Why not ask Amatullo or Donlon?"

"Because they're busy with another show and I really want to get this part."

Bruno stopped sweeping. "Wait, wait a minute. You want me to help you rehearse a role you don't even have yet?"

"If you help me rehearse I know I can get it!"

"Doris…"

Doris leapt off the bar and dropped to her knees, clasping her hands in prayer. "Please? Please, please? I'll never ask you for another thing."

Bruno leaned on the broom and smirked. "Oh really?"

She shuffled forward on her knees and hugged his legs. "The rest of the month. I promise I won't ask you for another thing for the rest of the month. For two whole months! Please?"

Unfazed by her antics, Bruno stared down at her. "If I'd known you were going to do that I wouldn't have needed to sweep."

"Please! I have to play this part!"

"You have to play every part!" he insisted just as emphatically.

Doris reached up, grabbed him by the collar and pulled, hard forcing him to drop to his knees or have them break in half from the pressure. "Listen, Martelli…"

"Are we praying?" he asked with his usual, understated sarcasm. "Because I should tell you I'm not very relig…Urrk!"

Doris twisted his collar, causing him to choke on the remainder of his words. "Almost every girl in school is going for this part. I need to nail it. I don't have their looks and…and things, so I need an advantage!"

He pried her fingers away and rubbed his throat, amused. "Things?"

"They're pretty and thin and…and glamorous."

Bruno sighed, for someone with such tenacity and determination, it always surprised him how little confidence Doris had in her appearance and abilities. "Is that what we're praying for?"

Doris growled and stood up. "I'm serious here!" She started to pace. "I mean, if the part called for a suburban housewife, or a frumpy best friend to the heroine, I'd be perfect, but they're looking for a vixen!" She heaved a heavy sigh and dropped down on one of the bar stools, despondent. "How can I play a vixen when I don't even have a love life?"

Bruno bit the inside of his cheek. She sounded so serious and indignant that he had to struggle not to laugh. He shuffled over to her on his knees and laid his chin on her lap, looking up at her with his puppy dog eyes. "What exactly do you need practice with, Swartz?"

She grinned, knowing she had won. "Help me out?" she pleaded pushing his curls out of his eyes, affectionately. "If I can nail Serena in the audition Reardon might look past how I look."

Bruno didn't know why he bothered to argue, in the end he always gave in. "Okay, fine, I'll help you rehearse."

Doris squealed and dropped into his arms, knocking them both to the floor as she planted little wet kisses all over his face. "Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Aw, come'on! I just cleaned this floor!"

Doris hopped to her feet and gave him a hand up. She adjusted the collar of his shirt. "I promise to make it worth your while."

"You already have," he grinned as he straightened his clothes. That was the most action he'd had in over a year.

Doris smiled, she never quite knew when he was teasing her or when he was being serious, but his words were always genuine. "Great! I brought the play and we can…"

"Not tonight, Doris, I'm beat." When she started to protest he raised his hand to silence her. "Hey, I've been up since six am. I work for a living, remember?"

"The audition is in three days!"

"I'll get Jimmy to take my shift tomorrow and you can come over after school." Doris beamed at him and went to hug him again, but he swatted at her with the broom. "Out! Get out already and let me close up."

Doris grinned and danced around his attack, managing to get in another peck on the cheek. "You know you love it." She squeaked as he grabbed up the bar towel and started winding it with the intent of hitting her with it. "I'm going! I'm going! See here I am, gone!" She hurried out the door.

Bruno waited until he was sure she had started up the stairs outside, and then he slowly started to smile. With a heavy sigh, he grabbed the broom and continued his work.

IIIIIIIII

Bruno had just put the kettle on when he heard the knock at his apartment door. He briefly considered not answering it, frustrated at himself for being talked into things he didn't want to do, for the umpteenth time. He remembered trying to explain to his father why he let himself be suckered into things when he'd helped Coco. He'd compared her to a dog whistle, someone who heard only what she could hear, no mater whatever anyone else said, and the only way to get peace was just to do the favour and get it over with.

Doris, however, was his very good friend and was not nearly as annoying as Coco had been. She'd seen him through some very tough times, especially after his father died and she was brutally honest with him, even when he didn't want to hear it. He would do almost anything for her.

Another, more insistent knock had him moving towards the door. "No need to break it down, Swartz," he called as he opened the door and blinked at the colourful bundle that stared back at him. "Doris? It is you in there, right?" The body bobbed its head and quickly entered, layered in a heavy coat, thick mittens, a multi-coloured scarf and matching hat that hid all but the eyes from any onlookers. "Planning a trip to the Artic?"

She muffled something incoherent.

He raised an eyebrow as he shut the door. "Say again?"

She stomped her foot and indicated the mittens and scarf.

"Oh, help." He pulled the mittens off her hands and carefully unwound the scarf so she could talk.

My mother wouldn't let me get out of the house until I was revoltingly covered from head to toe."

"Well, she succeeded."

She glared at him as he helped her off with her coat. "Have you looked outside, Martelli?"

"No, that's the downside of having a basement apartment, there isn't much to see."

Doris ripped off her hat, releasing a nest of loose black curls, similar to Bruno's. "It's a blizzard out there." She dipped to take off her boots. "Or so my mother says."

Bruno moved over to the one small window he had in the living room. All he could see was white. The apartment wasn't great, but it was decent for a one-bedroom on the East side. It was close enough to Caruso's that he could walk to work and it was only a few blocks from the subway if he needed to take a ride somewhere else.

He'd been living with his aunt after his father died, because they'd had to sell the house and most of their stuff to pay off his father's debts. His instruments were the first things that sold, and while he'd understood why it had to be done, it hurt to lose them, almost as much as it had to lose his father. He'd written some of his best songs on that old synthesiser.

He'd thought his life was over when he'd lost his father, found himself almost homeless and had to drop out of the School of the Arts, all in the same week, but, he'd adapted. He kept in touch with the people at school, mostly because they refused to let him alone, and Mr. Shorofsky had gotten him the job at Caruso's. He'd saved up enough to move out of his aunt's small one bedroom and he'd sold a couple of his songs to a commercial company, so he had some royalties coming in. Mr. Shorofsky had once said that no one wants to make a career out of writing jingles, but it still paid the bills in between the real work. He'd been right. It wasn't the kind of thing Bruno had envisioned his music for, but everything changed when his father died, and a fella had to eat.

Doris had removed her boots and had gone into the kitchen to catch the kettle as it boiled. "It's nasty. We're supposed to get five or ten inches overnight."

Bruno turned back and joined her in the small kitchenette, accepting the cup of hot chocolate she had already fixed for them. "So what are you doing out in the Storm of the Century?"

"We have to rehearse."

"Doris…"

"You promised," she reminded as he reached over her head to retrieve a bag of mini-marshmallows from the cupboard above her. "I told you, I really want to get this part."

Bruno opened the bag and dropped several marshmallows into her cup, then popped one between her lips when she opened her mouth. He added a few to his own and set the bag on the counter. "So, where do we start?"

"Well, I thought I could set up the scene while you order food."

"I already called Tony's to deliver." He frowned as he sipped his chocolate. "But if it's really as bad as you say, maybe I should cancel it."

Doris stared at him, appalled, as she settled on his sofa. "And leave us to starve?"

"I have do have food here."

She shook her head and pulled out two small booklets. "They'd call if they can't deliver." She tossed him one of the booklets. "Now, you be Rolf."

"No need to bark," he replied, mildly as he settled into the opposite chair and set his cup on the coffee table.

She glared at him. "Are you going to be serious about this or not?"

"Who can be serious with a name like Rolf?"

She rose, stepped over the coffee table and put her hands on either side of his chair. "Am I gonna have to get physical, Martelli?"

Bruno opened his playbook. "Is that in here?"

She glared at him, frustrated. "Are you gonna do this right or not?"

He finally took pity on her. "I'll be good, well; as good as I can be, but no promises. You know I hate acting."

She brightened again. "You'll be fine. This will be great, just you wait and see."

They worked through the first scene and after several attempts, Bruno spoke. "That seemed fine to me."

"It can't be fine, it has to be great. It has to be perfect."

"You're asking an awful lot of yourself for just a school audition, aren't you?"

She regarded him quietly. "How serious would you be if this was to score the show or to write the lead song?"

He smirked and nodded. "Point taken." He'd put every ounce of himself into getting the song just right for an audition. "Why don't we try another scene then? The first one is kind of boring."

Doris nodded, eagerly and started flipping through the pages. "You're right. We need something that will really grab them." She found the scene she wanted. "Aha! Page twenty four. This will be a good one."

Bruno opened his book and browsed down the scene. He raised an eyebrow. "Very vixenish," he agreed. "Uh…I'm Theadore then?"

"Yes." Doris nodded. "Go ahead and start."

"Serena. Why are you here?"

Doris rose and put herself in character. She leaned against the small countertop that separated the living area from the kitchen. "Don't you know?" she purred.

Bruno glanced back at the page to see what Theodore knew. "Uh…do I? Oh." He glanced back at her. "I won't be bought, Serena." Then he muttered under his breath. "You couldn't afford me."

"I heard that," she growled, and then returned to her character. She sauntered across the room and settled on his lap. She'd already memorized the book. "Of course you will. All men have their price." She traced one finger down the left side of his cheek, following a path to his throat and stopping just above the point in his V-Neck sweater. "I know your price, Theo."

Bruno stared at her and felt a startling little twist of excitement tingle through him. He quickly pulled his eyes away to check his next line. "Ah…my tastes have changed since you knew me." He lifted his gaze to her again. "I no longer shop in the basement." His head reared back when she slapped him. "Ow!"

Doris hopped up, startled. "I'm sorry! I was improvising! I'm sorry!"

He rubbed his face and advanced on her, tossing the book aside. "I'll improvise you," he threatened. "How about a scene where the main character chokes to death?"

Doris was halfway between laughter and fear as she scurried around the small sofa to ward him off. "That wouldn't play very well at all, trust me. I know these things."

Bruno grabbed up the remains of her hot chocolate and lifted it threateningly. "Death by drowning?"

Doris squealed just as a knock at the door sounded. "Saved by the bell!" she laughed.

Bruno's eyes sparkled with laughter as he set the cup down and moved to answer the door. "You're gonna pay for that one, Swartz."

Doris grinned to herself, jumped off the couch and picked up the book he had discarded, checking her memory of the scene. She was appalled when the familiar, boisterous voice of Danny Amatullo sounded from the doorway. She quickly gathered up the plays and shoved them in her bag.

"Hey, Martelli," Danny greeted holding up two brown bags of steaming food from Caruso's. "We were over at Caruso's and they told us you weren't coming in."

"Yeah," Chris Donlon grinned from behind Danny. "So then we went to Tony's and he said he was making up an order for you, so we thought we'd be nice and bring it to you, personally."

Holly stepped in and offered Bruno a sympathetic smile. "I tried to tell them you might have company and that was why you weren't working today, but they wouldn't listen to me."

Bruno smirked as he took her coat and hung it over on one of the hooks by the door. "It's the thought that counts."

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "Besides we brought our own food so it's not like we were expecting you to feed us, or anything." He grinned. "So, do you have company?"

"Nah, "Danny countered as he spotted Doris and plopped down on the sofa. "It's just Swartz."

Doris tried not to take offence at the comment, then gave up and slapped his arm, annoyed.

"Hey!" Chris interceded as he pulled out one of the sodas from the six-pack he brought and tossed it to her. "Let's keep it friendly."

"You don't mind us dropping in, do you, Bruno?" Holly asked as she settled in the chair that Bruno had just vacated.

"Would it really matter?" he asked mildly as he settled on the sofa, opposite side of Danny, and pulled Doris down beside him in an attempt to get her to relax and just go with the flow. "Doris said the weather was really bad."

"Yeah, it's pretty miserable." Danny confirmed as he and Chris opened the bags and started delving out the food. "Caruso said he was probably gonna close up early, but we figure we were so close to your place we'd just pop in." He pulled out the cheeseburger and fries and handed it to Doris. "Your food, madam."

Doris snatched the food away and glared at him. She usually didn't mind spending time with her friends, but she needed to work on her audition.

Bruno accepted his grilled chicken sandwich and slaw as Chris offered him a can of soda. "It must be bad of Caruso is thinking of closing up early."

"Hey, we may be stranded here all night, amigo," Chris teased as he settled on the floor in front of Holly's chair and took a bite of his burger. "Hope you got plenty of blankets."

"I don't," Bruno denied glibly. "Get out."

Chris and Danny laughed.

"So, what were you guys up to?" Holly asked as Chris opened a can of soda and passed it back to her.

"Oh we were just re…"

Doris quickly elbowed Bruno, knowing he would be honest, because that was the only way he could be. "Just reliving old school memories, you know. The good old days."

"Did Swartz turn eighty and no one told us?" Danny asked and received a french fry in the head for his attempt at humour.

"There's nothing wrong with sharing memories with someone!" Doris snapped. "You don't have to be a senior citizen to do it."

Danny frowned and lifted his hands in surrender. "Woah, I was just making a joke. It's what I do remember?" He leaned past her to look at Bruno. "Who puked in her cornflakes this morning?"

Bruno tried to change the subject. "So, what's going on at school, lately?"

The next hour was filled with gossip and upcoming shows at the School of the Arts. Doris seemed to relax finally, enough to join in on some of the conversation.

"We really miss having you there, man," Danny said to Bruno. "I mean, we got some great composers there now, but no one like you."

Bruno smiled. "Hey, there is no one like me," he replied.

"Shorofsky's got a new pet," Chris commented. "Some exchange student from Germany. You'd think he was the next Mozart or something."

Bruno tried to ignore the sudden sting in his heart. "How do you know he's Shorofsky's pet?"

Chris grinned, not realizing what his words were doing to Bruno. "I hear he just gushes over this guy to the teachers."

"Hey, Shorofsky don't gush," Danny interrupted glancing at the look on Bruno's face. "So you know it's all gotta be a croc."

"Oh yeah?" Chris debated. "Well Adams has him third period and every class so far he said that Shorofsky practically fawns over the guy."

Doris' hand found its way to Bruno's shoulder when she noticed that he had stopped eating. He had always been Shorofsky favourite, the two argued like father and son over the music, but everyone could see that they adored each other. It had to be hard for Bruno to hear someone might have replaced him in the old music teacher's affection. "This new guy's just a flash in the pan," she assured. "He'll be forgotten by next semester."

"Yeah," Danny agreed, quickly. "I hear he doesn't have any originality in him. Sure, he can play all the classics perfectly, but he ain't no Bruno Martelli."

Bruno offered him a small, sideways smile as his phone rang. "It's probably Jacob Marley wanting to borrow my chains," he commented as he rose and headed into the kitchen to answer the phone.

Doris tossed a rolled up napkin at Chris.

"Hey! What did I do?"

She glared at him

It was Bruno's aunt calling to see if he would have to work in the bad weather. Being Italian she worried about him on a regular basis. He assured her he was fine, offered enough polite conversation that she wouldn't harass him about it later, and then hung up. He didn't return to the living room right away, instead he stood staring at the wall.

If his father hadn't died, he'd still be in school, still arguing and learning from Mr. Shorofsky. He never saw his old teacher anymore, unless he made a trip into the school. Shorofsky didn't come to Caruso's and he wasn't one to talk on the telephone. He'd always been an enigma of privacy, which Bruno could accept and relate to, but he loved the old guy like a father and he was surprised how much it hurt to hear that Shorofsky had a new 'Martelli' to push around.

Shorofsky probably had that affect on most students, he'd been teaching for over twenty years and Bruno wasn't vain enough to think he was the only one who'd made an impression, but it still didn't feel very good. He wasn't a student anymore so he shouldn't be bothered by this. Life moved on, whether he was ready or not.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, expecting it to be Doris, only slightly surprised to find it was Danny.

"Chris is a knucklehead," he offered kindly.

"Yes, but he's a nice knucklehead," Bruno returned trying to smile.

"It doesn't mean anything. He doesn't know you and Shorofsky are tight."

Bruno leaned against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. "I miss school, Amatullo."

"School misses you, man."

They stared at each other, contemplating how much life had changed for them in just the last few months. Bruno had lost his father, his home and the right to improve his skills at one of the best schools in the world. Danny had recently beaten a serious case of leukemia and had found a father when he had almost lost his life. Both had been forced to grow up far too quickly.

"So, what's up with Swartz?" Danny asked, changing the subject. "She lose her yarmulke or what?"

"She's just tired," Bruno replied, diplomatically.

Danny lowered his voice even more further to keep Holly and Chris hearing. "Hey, yo, Martelli…Did we interrupt something here, seriously?"

Bruno frowned. "Like what?"

Danny raised his eyebrows, suggestively. "Well, you and Swartz seem pretty cosy."

Bruno smirked and moved back towards the living room. "Eat your food."

Danny grinned and did as he was told.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: The characters of FAME belong to MGM.

Written by: Aryea

CHAPTER 2

Doris had dozed off against Danny's shoulder, while her friends got involved in watching an Alfred Hitchcock movie on television, and he'd ended up adjusting her position so that her head rested in his lap and Bruno pulled her legs up to lay across his. She slept through the movie and through her friends leaving, not stirring when Bruno and Danny rose.

Bruno had offered to let everyone stay, assuring them he did have enough blankets, as long as they didn't mind sleeping on the floor, but they decided to take their chances. Chris promised not to lose Holly in the snow and Danny promised to try and lose Chris altogether. Bruno laughed and waved them off, then returned to clean up their food wrappers and soda cans.

He returned to the living room and found Doris still asleep. The twenty year old sofa was fine to sit on, he'd managed to take some things with him from his old house, but he couldn't imagine sleeping on it. Granted, Doris was tiny, but she'd still be sore in the morning. He had a queen sized bed and it was certainly big enough for both of them, but he didn't know if it would be appropriate.

He could just wake her and send her off, but the weather did look pretty rotten and she had much further to travel than the other kids. He sighed and picked up the phone to call Mrs. Swartz and get her opinion. He informed her that the weather was still bad he was concerned about Doris making it all the way back home. He offered to let her stay over and Mrs. Swartz gratefully agreed.

He returned to the living room and paused. He'd like to be a gentleman and just carry her into the bedroom, but he wanted her to have the choice and not be concerned when she woke up. He crouched down and gently rubbed her shoulder. "Hey, sleepyhead?"

Doris's eyes flickered open after a few seconds of encouragement and she glanced around, confused. "Where is everyone?"

"They went home."

She reared up, startled. "What time is it?"

"Late." He sat on the coffee table to face her. "I called your mom and told her you were staying here."

Her eyes widened. "She was okay with that?"

He shrugged. "Seemed to be." He offered her a smile. "Hey, I'm a nice guy, she knows that."

Doris grinned, and then covered her mouth as she started to yawn. "I didn't realize I was so tired."

"Let me guess, you've been staying up late every night working on your audition?"

"Don't you give me that look, Martelli. It isn't like you haven't done the same for your music."

"Are we gonna argue or are we going to go to bed?"

Doris' eyes got wider. "Is that a question or a proposition?"

Bruno worked hard at not showing his sudden embarrassment and managed to keep the colour out of his cheeks. "It was an option. This sofa is older than you are and not any good to sleep on, but my bed is big enough for both of us, if you prefer that."

She smiled and covered another yawn. She knew he wasn't suggesting anything indecent, she just loved to harass him. She lay back on the sofa. "I'm too tired; you'll have to carry me."

He grinned and rose. "Don't push it."

She scrambled up to follow him as he turned off the lights and headed for his room. "I've never had a sleepover at a guy's house, before," she stated, impishly.

He smirked as they entered his room and he switched on the light. "And you say you don't have a love life." He moved over to his dresser and started rummaging through the third drawer. "Hmm…ah. Here." He tossed her a black T-Shirt. "You can sleep in that and I think…" He opened the lower drawer and crouched down to pull out a pair of grey sweat pants. "These too, I haven't worn them years, they're too small."

She caught the clothes and looked them over. "Wait, I won't have time to go home and change before school!"

"So?"

"I can't wear the same thing to school two days in a row!"

"Why? Will the fashion police be there to give out citations?"

"People will know I didn't go home, Martelli. They'll know I didn't spend the night with a girlfriend because I could always borrow clothes from her and…" She paused and an idea dawned in her head. "I could get a reputation."

He glanced at her sideways, shot her a devilish look. "Really?"

She giggled. "It is kinda vixen-like," she admitted. She scowled suddenly. "But then Holly and Danny will just tell everyone the truth, that I was with you, and it will be over as quickly as it began."

Bruno closed the dresser drawer and straightened. "I think I've just been insulted."

She rushed forward. "No! I mean, no, not like…well, it's just you, Martelli. I mean, everyone knows you go for skinny, perky blonds, not short, Jewish brunettes."

He tilted his head. "How does everyone know that? I don't know that."

"Just look at the people you've dated. The proof is in the pudding."

He shook his head and moved over to turn down the bed covers. "Attraction isn't anything someone can control, Swartz. There have been plenty of girls I liked that were not blond and certainly not perky."

"Name three."

"I'm not giving you a list that you can use against me later."

"No, come on, I'm curious. Two then, just two people that we both know that aren't blond and skinny."

Bruno considered it for a moment. "Julie Miller."

Doris blinked. "Julie? You had the hots for Julie?"

"I liked Julie, she was nice."

"Why didn't you ever ask her out?"

"She had her boy friend back home and besides, we were much better as friends."

"Well, she wasn't blond," Doris agreed. "But she was still skinny. Name one more."

"This is stupid." He returned to his dresser to pull out a pair of pyjama bottoms and another T-Shirt. He moved towards the bathroom. "You can change in the bedroom."

Doris followed him into the bathroom.

"Swartz! Do you mind?"

"One more name and I'll leave you alone."

"Don't tease me with something there's no real hope for."

He tried to shut the door and she pushed against it. "Come on, one more name out of all those other girls."

Bruno stopped trying to keep her out and instead started to unbutton his shirt. "Fine, if you're into watching, feel free."

Doris called his bluff for all of thirty seconds and then hurried out when she realized that he really might undress in front of her. "Meanie!" she called as he closed the door.

Bruno sighed and leaned against the door. He was way too shy to have continued, he was grateful she broke first.

Doris quickly changed and found herself suddenly nervous. She waved it off. After all, it was just Bruno. He was her friend and he wouldn't expect or try anything with her. She was surprised to find that disappointing. She took the time to investigate the small room, as she'd never been in here before.

There was a poster of Amadeus directly across from the bed, so when Bruno woke up it was the first thing that he saw. On his small night table was an alarm clock, a book he was in the middle of reading and a picture of his parents.

An ancient card table sat against the far wall beneath two small windows. Atop it were sheets and sheets of music that he had written and a small, white portable keyboard that had replaced his sophisticated Synthesizer. It was good enough to write basic notes on, and then he could fine tune it with the instruments at Caruso's.

On the top of his dresser was a small lamp, a dish for change, keys, and a bottle of Stetson cologne. The attached mirror was half covered with photos, some of Bruno and his Dad, but most were pictures and playbills from the School of the Arts. There were shots of her friends sitting on the outside steps of the school and one of Coco and Leroy dancing during one of Miss Grant's classes. A picture of Bruno in class and Mr. Shorofsky standing over him, watching and listening intently. There was another of Leroy and Danny laughing, while Bruno stood between them with his usual smirk.

She lingered over a familiar scene of herself, Bruno, Danny, Julie and Montgomery in the cafeteria. Bruno was at the piano and Julie sat behind him with her cello. Montgomery and Danny were clapping and laughing as Doris sat atop the piano, sharing a special smile with Bruno. She'd probably been singing at the time.

She traced the figures in the photo, wistfully. She wished things didn't have to change.

"Earth to Doris."

She spun around guiltily. "Hi," she greeted softly, surprised to find her eyes welling up with moisture. "I…I was just looking at your pictures."

Bruno nodded and climbed into bed. "Get the light would you?" he requested.

She flipped the switch on the wall and made her way to the bed, quickly sliding between the sheets. "This is kinda weird, isn't it?"

"A little." He pulled off his watch and set it on the night table, then set his alarm. "You okay?"

"Sure." She was silent for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she watched him settle in the bed. "Martelli?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't you wish things could be the way they were?"

Bruno took a long time answering and when he did there was a lingering defeat in his voice. "That can't be, so no point in dwelling on it." He glanced at her and offered her a small smile. "We're still the same anyway, that's something."

She reached for his hand. "Thanks."

"For what?"

She shrugged and snuggled down under the covers. "For being you."

"No problem." He turned on his side. "I'll come by school tomorrow at lunch time and we can work on your audition, okay?"

"Don't you have to work?"

"Not until two."

"That would be great." She sat up suddenly. "Hey!"

He turned back to her. "What is it?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, tenderly.

"Believe me when I say this isn't a complaint, but what was that for?"

She shrugged. "Just saying good night."

He lifted his eyebrow, amused, when she presented her cheek to him, expectantly. He kissed her. "Sweet dreams, Swartz."

IIIIIIII

Doris thought lunch time would never arrive and as she sat in Sherwood's class watching the clock tick slowly towards twelve, she felt the excitement build in her. She wanted to tell Bruno about the gossip going around school about her. She had been right, showing up in the same clothes had started a rumour mill and she was rather enjoying being the object of such discussion.

"Doris?"

Her eyes snapped forward to her teacher. "Yes?"

"Could you give me an example of…" The bell rang and Sherwood sighed as over half her class were already rising. "Alright, remember your assignment for tomorrow, I want everyone's work done." Her eyes levelled on Leroy. "No excuses."

Doris didn't stop to listen to the two of them bicker. She grabbed her books and scrambled out of the classroom. She scurried down the stairs, almost knocking two students over, and spotted Martelli on the main floor chatting with Danny and Chris. "Bruno!"

He grinned and held out his hand as she hit the floor and skipped over to him. "Hey. How was class?"

"The usual."

"Like you'd have noticed," Danny teased as they all headed down the hall to the cafeteria. "You were daydreaming the whole time."

"I was not!"

Chris winked at her. "Must be dreaming about the fella she spent the night with."

Doris flushed and grinned at the same time. They knew she had been with Bruno, but had been nice enough to let her enjoy her fame for the day as a more sophisticated woman. "You're just jealous because I wasn't dreaming about you, Donlon."

He shrugged. "I have plenty of other girls that do, Swartz, I don't need you added to the list."

"That's what I've always admired about you, Donlon," Danny commented. "Your incredible modesty."

Chris nudged Bruno. "So, how was she, Martelli? Come on, give us details."

"A complete animal," Bruno replied, deadpanned. "I'm exhausted."

"Knock it off!" Doris laughed, punching Bruno in the arm with her free hand, while keeping hold of his hand.

"I see what you mean," Chris chuckled as they paused outside the noisy cafeteria doors. "It's always the quiet ones."

Bruno smiled and turned to Doris. "Why don't you get your lunch and I'll meet you in the auditorium? I want to stop in and see Shorofsky."

Doris nodded and released his hand and headed inside with the others.

Bruno headed back the way they had come and jogged up two flights of stairs to the music rooms. He tried not to be haunted by the memories that assailed him as he walked the all too familiar halls and watched students filter out of classrooms. He missed the organized chaos of school, missed the teachers and his friends. He missed school period.

He found his old music teacher putting away sheet music that his students had finished working on. His gaze lingered over the instruments he used to play and he felt his heart twist inside his chest. He knocked on the open door and waited for Shorofsky to turn and acknowledge him.

"Mr. Martelli," he greeted, waving him inside. "To what do I owe the honour of your presence here today?"

Bruno moved in, suddenly unsure of why he was here. Shorofsky was not one for sentimentality and their relationship had always been one of friendly rivalry, each thinking they knew better than the other when it came to music.

"Martelli?" Shorofsky asked again, setting down the papers and turning his full attention to the young composer. "While I consider myself a decent looking fellow, I am sure I am not worthy of such intent interest."

Bruno flushed and shifted on his feet. "Um…sorry. I just…" Why had he come? He couldn't really say. "I just wanted to stop in and say hi, see how classes were going."

Shorofsky continued gathering his sheet music. "Hello then and classes are what they always are, frustrating yet rewarding."

"Anyone as pigheaded as me, yet?"

Shorofsky paused and smirked. "No one is as pigheaded as you, Martelli." He walked back to his desk and set the papers down as he grabbed his small briefcase. "Now, if that was all, I believe it is lunch time." He paused again as he saw something spark in Bruno's eyes. "Would you care to join me?"

It was on the top of his tongue to accept, but then he remembered Doris. "I'd like to, but I actually stopped by to help Doris with a project."

"Ah, well then you should get to it." They stepped outside and Shorofsky closed the door.

"Mr. Shorofsky?"

"Yes. Mr. Martelli?"

"I…I was just thinking, Crusoe's has made some changes recently. Maybe you should stop by sometime and see them. I mean, you're the reason I even have a job there."

"No, Martelli, you are the reason you have a job there, I simply noticed a sign on the door. It was up to you to get inside and stay there." He turned away. "Give my regards to Miss. Swartz."

"Yeah, okay." Bruno watched Shorofsky walk away and realized that the teacher hadn't confirmed if he would stop by the coffee shop. He sighed and headed toward the auditorium to meet Doris.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMER: The characters of FAME belong to MGM. Thanks for the reviews, wasn't sure how this would be received, but now that I have started I can't stop. (In case you haven't guessed it yet, Bruno is my fav character!)

Written by: Aryea

CHAPTER 3

Bruno had just set two espressos down at a table when Danny Amatulo, Leroy Johnson and Holly Laird entered Crusoe's. They spotted him and hurried down the stairs, all three of them talking at once.

"You gotta talk to her, Martelli…"

"She's being childish…"

"Yo, Bruno."

Bruno raised his eyes at Leroy's laid back greeting and held his tray between himself and the other two. "Hold on, what's the problem. Who's being childish?"

"It isn't my fault!" Holly insisted, even as Danny started speaking.

"She's lost her mind this time…"

"I don't make the choices…"

"It isn't like her at all…"

"It's a competitive business…"

Bruno glanced around to see if his boss was watching, knowing that Mr. Crusoe didn't stand for the foolishness of his often pushy friends when there was work to be done. "Look, I don't have time for…whatever this is. I have work to do so can you just make a tape or something and leave it at the bar?" He started to move away and Danny caught his arm.

"She's gonna quit school!"

Bruno paused. "Who?"

"Doris!" Danny and Holly said together.

Bruno turned to Leroy, who had already settled at an empty table. "You with the cornrows, you wanna tell me what they're talking about?"

"Doris and Holly was up for some audition and Holly got picked." Leroy shrugged. "It's part of the business, I don't get why Swartz got all wacked over it."

"Bruno!"

Bruno spun around, guiltily to face the older Italian. "Yes, sir?"

"Are your friends ordering or just taking up space? This is a place where people come to be served and you're standing there with an empty tray!"

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir." Bruno turned back to his friends. "Look, he's in a mood today order something or go away. I'll talk to you later."

"Martelli…" Danny began even as Bruno moved away.

"Later," Bruno warned and quickly returned to the bar for his second order of espressos for table five. "Sorry about that," he offered as Crusoe set the drinks on his tray.

"Everything okay?" The older man wasn't a tyrant, he cared about Bruno and his friends, but this was still his restaurant and sometimes those kids tried to take over the place.

"Yes, sure…" Bruno paused and glanced back at the worried expressions of his friends. Had Doris really quit school? "Actually…" His job had to come first, but his friends were important too. He hated when he was caught in the middle. "Would it be okay if I took an early break?"

Crusoe scowled. "We've got a full house here!"

"I'll take over for Bruno, Mr. Crusoe," Danny offered quickly, having moved close enough to eavesdrop. He grabbed the tray. "I spent last summer working at Monty's. To show his eagerness and skill, he quickly dropped off the two espressos at table five.

Holly stepped up. "I've waitressed at my Aunt's deli hundreds of times," she assured as she grabbed an order pad and pen off the bar. "I don't mind filling in for Bruno."

Crusoe stared at their hopeful faces and lifted his hands in defeat. "Fine then, it must be important. Go, go. The sooner you get it done the sooner I can have my head waiter back and these kids will get out of my restaurant!"

"Thanks, Mr. Crusoe." Bruno pulled of his apron and handed it to Holly. "Where is she?"

"She's outside," Danny said. "She won't come in."

"She knows you're here and that you'll talk her out of it," Holly commented.

Bruno nodded, hopped up the entrance stairs and grabbed his coat off the hook by the door. He stepped out and spotted Doris leaning against the wall above the entrance. He jogged up the steps to her. "Hey, Swartz, you want to catch pneumonia? Come inside."

She shook her head, kept her arms crossed over herself and started to move away.

Bruno caught her arm and pulled her back. "Come on, now. What's this about you quitting school?"

"They had no right to tell you that!" she cried and shrugged away from them. "Holly Laird has a big mouth! They wouldn't think she was so beautiful if they realized she had such a big mouth!"

Bruno blinked. So, Holly got the part that Doris had worked so hard for. "Holly's your friend, Doris. She doesn't control who gets picked in the audition…"

"She always gets picked! Always! I hate her!"

"What are twelve?"

Doris spun around and glared at him. "Sure take her side, everyone else does. You want to screw her too, don't you?"

"Hey!"

"She's blond and perky, just your type."

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

Doris turned and started walking away again.

Bruno hesitated for a moment, he really didn't need the aggravation and if Doris wanted to act like a child it wasn't his business, but then she stopped and he heard the tell-tale sniffle that alerted him she was crying. He sighed and stepped up to put his hands on her shoulders.

Doris turned into him and buried her face in his shoulder. "I hate her."

He wrapped his arms around her. "No you don't."

"I want to hate her."

He smirked and squeezed her. "Ah, Swartz." He let her cry for a few minutes, and then he pulled back enough to look at her. "This isn't like you." Doris was usually the most unflappable of his friends, the most encouraging and optimistic. Once she set her mind to something, however improbable, she surged with the power of a cyclone. "Now what's this all about?"

She shrugged and sniffed, accepting the handkerchief he offered her from his pocket. "What does it matter? If I can't even win over Holly at school, what choice do I have at a real audition? I mean…no one will want me."

"That isn't true. I want you."

Doris paused and stared at him.

Bruno felt the flush enter his cheeks and quickly recovered. "I mean we all want you, Holly, Danny, me, Chris. Your mum, lots of people want you."

She shrugged. "I may as well give up and become a...a doctor or something more Jewish"

"The business isn't easy, Swartz, and no one will tell you it is."

"I know, but…" She finally lifted her eyes to him. "I worked so hard…we worked so hard, and I really thought I could pass if off. I really thought I had it this time."

Bruno's heart went out to her. "I know you did, sweetheart." He rubbed her arms briskly. "There will be other auditions. I know that doesn't help, but it's true. Don't blame Holly, she's your friend, and don't quit the school." He wiped the last of her tears away with the edge of his thumb. "Take it from someone who had to quit, it's something you'll regret the rest of your life.

Doris reached up and touched the glistening snowflakes that had nestled in his thick ebony tresses. "I'm sorry." Despite the fact that his hair often looked like a birds nest, it was very soft and her fingers slid easily through the tight curls to where they ended just at his shoulders. "I…I didn't even think…" She'd forgotten how devastating it had been for him when he'd had to leave school.

"This isn't just about the audition, what's really got you upset?"

Doris pulled her hand away and lowered her eyes. Damn him for always being able to see into her very soul. "No, you're right. I am upset, but…" She sighed and leaned against the adjacent building. "It's just been a really horrible week."

Bruno shoved his hands into his coat pocket and tried to forget how cold he was. "Why?"

"My folks…" She looked up at him and tears were in her eyes again. "They're separated again and…and I think this time it's for good."

Bruno stared at her. "Shit," he sighed sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Doris."

She shook her head and blew her nose. "No, it's…I don't know. They did okay for awhile but…" She lowered her eyes again. "It's just got me messed up. I needed something to put my energy into and…and I got caught up in the audition I guess." She straightened and composed herself. "Anyway, it's not your problem. I know you have enough to worry about."

He reached in and set his hand on her shoulder. "That doesn't mean you can't still talk to me."

She nodded. "I know, I just…" She shrugged. "I know I've been a pushy pain in the ass lately."

"You say that like it's news." He tilted his head and smirked. "When has being pushy ever been an issue for Hurricane Swartz?"

Instead of smiling her face fell and she turned away. "Sorry."

Bruno stepped closer and caught her chin, this was so unlike her. "Hey, I'm kidding. Since when do you not know that?" He dipped his head and gently lifted hers so their eyes met. "You're exactly as you should be, Doris, exactly as I like you to be, and others want you to be. You don't need to apologize to your friends for being yourself."

Doris stared at him, and then wrapped her arms around him. "I don't want you to think I'm needy," she whispered. "That's what dad said, he said Mum was too needy. I don't want you to leave too."

Bruno hugged her, grateful for her warmth and instead of saying something sensitive or profound in the wake of her tender confession, he reverted to his usual, practical sarcasm. "We better go inside or I'll be the needy one, in need of an ambulance for frostbite."

Doris laughed and hugged him harder, running her hands up and down his back.

"Oh, feeling's coming, back, keep that up."

She grinned, stepped back and tried to think of something positive. "Mr. Shorofsky did say I could sing a song in the show if I wanted to."

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

"I don't want to just be a singer, Martelli. I want to be an actress."

"I don't want to just be a head waiter, I want to be a composer." He shivered. "Right now it looks like we're both about to become icicles, instead of either career choice."

She smirked. "It doesn't matter. I don't have any new songs and I don't have time to find one."

"I could…"

Doris put up her hand. "No, we made a deal. I said I wouldn't ask you for anything for at least two months if you helped with my audition. I keep my word."

"I don't mind…" He stopped talking at the look she tossed him and let the subject drop. "I have to get back before Crusoe fires me, so either come inside or help me break up these crates and start a fire."

Doris smiled at his joke, but shook her head. "I don't think I can right now."

"Are you going to go home?"

"No, I can't face my mother now either."

"Well, you can't stay out here wandering the streets, it's freezing!"

"Why not?" she demanded, brazenly. "If I get mugged I could use it as research for my next part."

"The only role this weather will prepare you for is to play a polar bear." He tilted his head at her, then reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. "Go to my place then, get out of the cold at least. I've got the late shift so it will give you a little time alone."

Doris stared at the keys as he placed them in her gloved hands. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Of course I mind, it's a terrible imposition, but I won't be able to concentrate on work if I'm worried about you freezing your tongue to a telephone pole or having you solicit homeless people to share their body warmth. It's the lesser of two evils."

She grinned. "Thanks, Bruno."

"Yeah, yeah, get going. I have to get back to work." He tapped her nose with his finger. "And no more talk about quitting school, okay?"

She nodded and waited until he'd returned inside before wandering off.

-------------------

Bruno set the chairs up on the tables and went about his routine of closing up as Mr. Crusoe called from the back to announce he was leaving. Bruno waited until he heard his boss's truck pull away, and then he set the broom against the counter and moved to the stage. Crusoe didn't mind him using the instruments whenever he liked, and so Bruno tended to stick around so he could work on his music. Tonight, however, he had a special assignment.

Regardless of Swartz's refusal to ask him for another favour, he decided she was going to have the best song in the show, a song that would knock the socks off Reardon, Shorofsky and even the 'Heart Break Kid' Miss Holly Laird. He'd make everyone look twice at mild mannered Doris Swartz.

A slow grin spread across his face as he switched on the machines and pulled out some blank music sheets. This was where he was most comfortable, most happy, creating music. He rubbed his hands together gleefully and cracked his knuckles as inspiration hit him, then he started to play.

He was so into his music that several hours went by without his notice and just as he added the final note to the piece, he heard a sound coming from the back of the shop. Scowling, he set his pencil down and hopped off the stage. "Mr. Crusoe?" he called wondering if the older Italian had forgotten something and came back.

He didn't have the time to react as a fist shot out at him and everything went black.

--------------

Doris started down the steps of Crusoe's and was startled when the owner called to her from above.

"We're not open until ten, young lady."

She turned. "I know that, Mr. Crusoe, I was looking for Bruno." He hadn't didn't come home last night. She had fallen asleep sometime after eleven on his sofa, and when she woke she realized that his bed had not been slept in. "Why are you here so early?"

Crusoe stepped up to her. "I've got a delivery here this morning." He joined her at the bottom of the steps and pulled out the keys to the door. "He probably got caught up with his playing, you know how he is." He paused as he realized that the door was slightly ajar, he scowled. "That isn't like him." Bruno always locked the doors after hours, even if he was still inside working.

"What?" Doris asked, anxiously. "What's not like him?"

"You stay here, Doris." Crusoe ordered and stepped inside. The lights were still on and everything had been cleaned up and put away. "Maybe he just forgot," he muttered to himself as he started down the stairs.

Doris darted past him, disobeying his command to stay and called out for Bruno. She moved over to the stage when she saw that the instruments were still on and there she spotted the sheets of music that Bruno had been working on. She lifted them up as tears stung her eyes. "A Song for Doris," was the title and it was a completed piece. "Aww, Martelli."

"Mary, Mother of God!"

She swung around at Crusoe's cry and watched the older men disappear behind the bar. She hurried over and gasped at the prone body of her friend Bruno Martelli, he had been badly beaten.

"Call for an ambulance!" Crusoe ordered as he bent next to the young man whom he had come to think of as a son, and checked for a pulse. He let off a string of angry Italian as he felt the tiny beats against his fingers. He glanced back at Doris who had still not moved. "Now, girl, he needs help!"

Doris dropped the papers in her hand and ran for the phone behind the counter.

The paramedics arrived soon after and Doris went with Bruno to the hospital as Crusoe stayed behind to give a statement to the police. She paced the waiting room anxiously as Bruno was wheeled into the Emergency room. She knew that Bruno's aunt was out of town and couldn't be reached, so she called her mother, and then she called the only other family Bruno had.

Benjamin Shorofsky arrived twenty minutes later, in his traditional long coat and cap. His white beard was neatly trimmed and matched the thick patch of white hair atop his hair. He carried his briefcase and a long, caned umbrella.

Doris hurried moved away from her mother and threw herself at the German teacher. "Mr. Shorofsky!"

"There, there, Cookie," he soothed as he patted her back. "Tell me what's happened with Mr. Martelli."

She gave him a brief summary as she noticed Danny Amatulo hurry up, she'd called him right after she'd gotten off the phone with Shorofsky. She opened her arms and he ran into them.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded, anxiously. "Someone jumped Bruno at the restaurant?"

"I don't know! He didn't come back to his place last night…" She glared at the sudden interest in Danny's look, and smacked at his arm. "Don't be stupid! Bruno gave me his keys and said I could hang out there until I felt better, but I fell asleep and when I woke up I realized he never came back." She ran a hand through her hair. "I thought maybe he couldn't get in because I had his keys, but I would have heard him knocking if he had come back and I…I saw that his bed was still made and…and so I thought maybe he was still at Crusoe's, you know working on his music or something?"

Danny nodded. "He doesn't notice the time when he's playing, it could have been just that."

Doris nodded. "Right. Exactly. I mean, that would be like him, right? So, I wasn't too worried, but when I got to the coffee house Mr. Crusoe was there for a morning delivery and he noticed the door was open and…" Doris suddenly moved away from Danny and wrapped her arms around herself, as if suddenly chilled. She would never forget how she felt finding her song and then the sight of Bruno, bleeding on the floor. "He…" Her voice hitched as she struggled to control herself. "He'd written a song for me. I…I told him not too, I told him, but he…"

Danny sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "He's Bruno."

She nodded and sniffed. "He always teases us about how we pester him for favours, but he always helps. He's always there for us and…" A tear slipped out and Danny's grip on her tightened. "Now, because of me…"

"You were not to blame for this, Doris!" Mrs. Swartz insisted as she moved over to her daughter. "This wasn't your fault!"

"But, if he hadn't of stayed to work on that song…if he had just come home after his shift…"

Mr. Shorofsky stepped in. "Miss Swartz, no one anyone understands the stubbornness of our Mr. Martelli more than myself. So, believe me when I say that nothing you could have said or done would have changed his mind, once he had been struck by the inspiration to help one of his friends. His dedication to create whenever the spirit moves him is what makes him such a brilliant composer, even when his own insecurity gets in the way of accepting different avenues of creativity." He smirked and patted her arm. "Change is not something he has ever been good at, and he only listens when he chooses to listen." He paused. "Or when he is threatened to be whipped by a violin bow, sometimes that works too."

Doris and Danny both managed a small smile at the teacher's joke. Certainly, no one knew frustration more than the man that had tried to teach Bruno Martelli to accept the genius of an orchestra performing Beethoven and Bach, instead of relying on his computers and hyped up synthesisers.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Peterson," a middle-aged man in green surgical scrubs greeted as he entered the waiting area. "Mr and Mrs. Martelli?"

Mr. Shorofsky stepped forward. "Both Mr. Martelli's parents are deceased. How is he doing?"

Peterson. "I'm afraid I can only speak to his family, Mr…"

"Benjamin Shorofsky and you are talking to his family, so out with it."

Doris and Danny blinked at the sharp tone in the older man's voice and of their music teacher's acceptance of Bruno as family.

"Yeah, we're all Bruno's got, so you better tell us," Danny added.

Doris nodded. "We're his family, tell us."

"Well, he took quite a beating," the doctor informed as Mrs. Swartz wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder while she slipped her hand into Danny's. "He has three fractured ribs and multiple bruising and a bad concussion." He paused. "The concussion is what concerns us. Any type of injury to the head is a delicate case because the skull houses the brain, which controls our neurological and motor functions."

"What are you saying?" Danny demanded. "Is Bruno okay or not?"

"Physically, he'll mend, but we don't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up." He looked at Doris. "Can you tell me how long he was unconscious?"

She shook her head as fear crept its way up her spine. "No, he…he was closing up. We found him this morning."

Shorofsky asked the question everyone else was afraid to. "How bad is it, doctor?"

"Well, at the moment he's in a coma…"

"A coma!" Doris cried and broke away from Danny and her mother to move over and stare out the window, trying to control a body that suddenly wanted to collapse, trying not to scream. Her grandfather had suffered a stroke when she was twelve and he'd remained in a coma for two years before they decided to let him go. She couldn't fathom that happening to Bruno, lying there day after day while his loved ones watched him waste away.

"He could wake up at any time," Peterson encouraged.

"Or he could not wake up at all," Doris muttered.

"Doris…" Her mother began and started to move towards her, then stopped, helpless.

"That's correct," Peterson agreed, quietly. "There's no way to tell. We have every reason to believe he will wake up. He's young and healthy. His physical injuries are not extreme so there is every reason to hope for the best. A coma is often just the body's way of shutting down to allow time to heal itself."

"Or a shell in which to die."

Danny stared at Doris, shocked. "Swartz!"

She turned on him, furious and terrified. "You don't know! You don't know what it will do to him." What it would do to her to watch him slowly die. "It's all my fault!" She suddenly ran from the room.

Danny moved after her and Mr. Shorofsky caught his arm. "She scared, Mr. Amatulo, let her be for the moment. She'll come back when she's ready." He offered his hand to the doctor. "Thank you for telling us."

The doctor nodded and moved off as Crusoe rushed in. "Have they said anything? So we know yet? How's Bruno?"

Everyone exchanged a sad glance, and then Shorofsky took the older Italian aside.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMER: The characters of FAME belong to MGM Short one I know, but what are ya gonna do: )

Written by: Aryea

CHAPTER 4

Shorofsky glanced up as the petite Lydia Grant entered the hospital room where Bruno Martelli lay against stark white sheets, hooked up to a heart monitor, breathing tube and several other machines. The older gentleman set aside the book he had been reading aloud and rose, trying not to wince as his old bones groaned in protest of the sudden movement after so many hours of sitting.

"How is he?" she asked, her gaze never leaving the pale young student that she'd always had a soft spot for. While she never played favourites, Bruno and Leroy would always be special to her because of their talent and because of their dedication to that talent.

"Still no change."

She glanced at the book, a popular thriller that had been on the bestseller's list the last several weeks. "You're reading that to him?"

"I fully intend to get him hooked, and then hold back the ending so that he'll have to wake up if he wants to know the killer is."

She grinned. "Good plan." She moved closer to the bed and caressed Bruno's bruised cheek. "Looks like he took quite a beating," she murmured. "Did they find who did it or why?"

"Just a robbery. Mr. Crusoe said that the burglar was probably looking for the night deposit, but he had already taken it with him. Perhaps he beat Mr. Martelli in anger for finding no money."

She nodded and settled on the bed, taking one of Bruno's hands. Thank God his hands escaped injury. She could almost picture him hiding his hands in desperation against the assault, choosing not to defend himself rather than risk the chance of injury to his fingers and never being able to create music again. "It wasn't so long ago he and I stood in a hospital room worrying about you lying here in a hospital bed, Benjamin," she said, softly.

Shorofsky nodded. He remembered hearing Bruno Martelli admitting that he loved 'that old man' and then Bruno telling him to get better because he needed someone to fight with. Then the young man had kissed his cheek and left. Shorofsky had been unable to respond, but he could hear them. He was sure that Bruno could hear their words now as well. "I have no doubt that Mr. Martelli will wake up soon enough, he'll have too. It's been almost three days since he's been near his blasted synthesizer."

Lydia smiled and leaned down to kiss Bruno's cheek. "You hear that, honey? You've even got the stoic Mr. Shorofsky rooting for you, and you know how he hates sentimental wishy-washiness."

"I fail to see how insulting me, will aid in his recovery, Miss. Grant."

She laughed and stood, her chocolate-coloured skin still glowing with the youthful exuberance of her last dance class. "I'll go get you some coffee."

"I would appreciate that, thank you."

She paused as Shorofsky settled back in the chair. "How long have you been here?"

"Just a couple of hours," he replied. "I came here right after my last class at one."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

Lydia stared at him. The fact that her friend forgot to eat spoke volumes of how worried he was, despite his comments to the contrary. "I'll bring you something from the cafeteria."

"Yes, thank you, that would be fine." He paused and suddenly looked back at her as she opened the door. "Miss. Grant?"

"Yes?"

"Was Doris Swartz in school today?"

"I believe so, why?"

He shook his head and turned back. "No reason." Doris had not been in to see Bruno in the two days that he had been in hospital. She never came back from when she had run off after learning he was in a coma, though he had assumed that she had gone home. "I didn't remember seeing her."

"Some of the kids said they would be by later, maybe she'll be with them."

"Yes, perhaps." His gaze remained on Bruno. "I hope for her sake that she does."

"For her sake?"

"If, by chance, Mr Martelli does not make it through this, she will never forgive herself for not at least saying goodbye."

Lydia released the door and moved over to sit on the arm of his chair. She touched his shoulder. "Is that why you're here every day, Benjamin? Are you saying goodbye to Bruno?"

"No, I firmly believe he will get better." He recalled the look that Bruno had given him that day in his classroom, like the young man had something to say but couldn't. Now he wished he'd taken the time to probe further. He might never know what was on his favourite protégé's mind.

Lydia squeezed his shoulder, "Ben?"

"I remember how it was in the war," He said. "Things can change in an instant and sometimes the only thing that helps one person survive while another dies is, is the knowledge that they have someone they care about waiting for them, depending on their survival." He sighed and accepted Lydia's hand. "Bruno's lost his mother and father, all he has now are his friends, and one of the people he cares for most is Miss. Swartz. I'm concerned that her presence or lack of it could make all the difference."

Lydia leaned in and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, laying her head against his. "He has you, Benjamin, and me. He knows how much we love him." She kissed his cheek and straightened. "But I will try and talk to Doris."

"I think Bruno would appreciate that. I know she blames herself, but her guilt will have to wait until Mr. Martelli recovers."

Lydia nodded as the old German returned to his practical ways. "I'll be back soon."

Shorofsky waved her off and continued his reading.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You're being stupid, Swartz!" Danny insisted when Doris started to pull back as they approached the hospital.

"You are such a liar, Amatulo!" she growled as she tried to shrug out of the grip he had on her arm. "You said we were going to Tony's!"

"We'll go later,' Danny returned she slipped from his grasp. "Bruno needs our support!"

Chris caught Doris from the other side, just as Danny reclaimed her other arm. "This will be much easier on you if you stop struggling, Swartz," he warned as he and Danny physically picked up the smaller woman and practically carried her into the hospital.

"Bruno won't be able to tell if I'm here or not, now let me go, Donlon!"

They escorted her into a nearby elevator, with her kicking feet dangling about two inches off the floor. "Calm yourself, short-stuff," Chris replied easily as they set her on her feet and Danny quickly pushed the button so the doors would close. "You'll be kicking yourself later if you don't go see him."

She shrugged both of them off, angrily. "Don't you get it? Bruno's already gone! He isn't there, he isn't there anymore!"

"You don't know that!" Danny shot back, frustrated. "How can you call yourself a friend and be giving up on him so easy?"

"Even the doctors say that people in a coma can sometimes still hear you and be aware of what's going on," Chris added.

"What would you do if Martelli could hear us, and he knows you haven't come to see him?"

"He doesn't! I know what a coma is, I know!"

"You're not a doctor, Swartz, and frankly I'll take my chances with what they tell me." Danny stepped out as the elevator door opened, then spun back to glare at her. "Leave then, forget about all the times Bruno's helped you out, all the times he's been there for you."

"Don't…" Doris warned as her heart dropped into her shoes.

"Yeah," Chris replied as he joined Danny on the other side of the doors. "Besides, Martelli still has lots of friends, it won't make a difference if he loses one. He still has us, his real friends."

Their words were cutting through her. "You guys don't understand…"

Danny caught the door as it was about to close and it was the angriest Doris had ever seen him. "No, you don't understand. If it was you in that bed, do you think he'd be hiding and keeping his distance? He'd never leave your side and you know it! Hell, he'd probably compose a song and pull in the entire school orchestra to serenade you, if he thought it would help. And you know what Swartz, we'd be right there with him, to help him get the message across." He stepped back. "Or we would have for the Doris that used to be our friend."

Doris watched them disappear as the doors closed. She felt the elevator slowly descend and a moment later it opened in the lobby and she was facing Mr. Crusoe.

"Doris!" he greeted smiling. "Are you coming or going?"

She hesitated for a few seconds then stepped out. "Going," she muttered.

"Ah, already been to see him, then?" Crusoe stepped into the elevator. "How's he doing?"

Doris stared at the floor and crossed her arms over her chest.

Crusoe frowned as the doors started to close, and then he remembered what he had in his pocket. He caught the door. "Oh, before I forget, I keep meaning to give this to you. You left it at the restaurant." He handed her the sheets of paper and then allowed the elevator doors to close.

Doris unfolded the sheets and her eyes started to sting as she stared at the musical words and notes written in a familiar hand. 'A Song for Doris.' She crushed the sheets to her chest and ran out of the hospital.

Danny and Chris entered Bruno's hospital room and nodded at Shorofsky and Miss. Grant.

"Ah, the next shift's here," Shorofsky greeted as he rose from the chair once more. He patted Bruno's arm. "I'll leave you to your friends, Mr. Martelli. Try to keep them from causing any trouble." He nodded to the two students and then allowed Lydia to exit before him as they left.

Danny glanced around at the flowers that filled the room from the school and friends. Crusoe had a large arrangement by the window, the message to get better marked in Italian across the balloon suspended from it. "Maybe we shoulda brought him something?" he said to Chris.

"We did, us." Chris settled in the chair that Shorofsky had just vacated. "Come on, Martelli. How long you gonna milk this for? We all know you're just hanging around here for the nurses."

Danny grinned and settled on the end of Bruno's bed. "Hey, I've seen the nurses in this place. You can't blame him for wanting to stay."

"Yeah, but if he keeps up this act he won't be allowed to play in the show."

"Hey, yeah," Danny lightly tapped Bruno's leg. "This Christmas show is gonna be outta site man, only our usual piano player is ill with the flu, so the teachers agreed you should come in and replace him."

Chris sat forward, his eyes studying Bruno's face, searching for any sign that their words were being heard as he forced more cheer into his voice. "Hey, the costume that Holly's gonna be wearing will be the thing to see, Martelli. You gotta be up and around for that."

"You not being a student anymore is no big deal, they say you made some heavy contributions already to the school, like letting us use your music and all." Danny glanced at Chris, his smile fading as Chris slowly shook his head. "Come on, Martelli, you're not gonna leave us hanging are ya? We need a piano player, man."

Nothing. Bruno didn't so much as twitch and his eyes never fluttered. He just continued his rhythmic breathing to the steady beat of the heart monitor in the room.

"This sucks big time, man," Danny sighed as he stared at his friend, lying so still in the hospital bed. "Why'd it have to be him? Why did some punk have to come and pick on him?"

"Wrong place, wrong time, I guess," Chris sighed and sat back. "These things don't always come with a road map to how or why."

"It's Christmas, or almost. How can this be happening at Christmas?"

"Things do." Chris's expression darkened. "I tell you one thing, I ever find the punk who did this they'll be using his face for packaging mincemeat."

"Get in line," Danny retorted.

"How is he, boys?" Crusoe asked from the doorway. "Is he better?"

"He's still takin' it easy, Mr. Crusoe," Danny said as he rose from the bed. "He's real tired still."

The older man moved in and stood over Bruno, shaking his head. "He's so pale. I don't like seeing him like this." He sighed. "I can't help but blame myself. If I had told him to go home, or perhaps if I had left the money…"

"You can't blame yourself, this wasn't your fault, Chris offered kindly as he rose to let the older man sit down.

"Yes, yes, I know. Still, it doesn't make it easier, seeing him like this." Crusoe ignored the chair and patted Bruno's hand. "You just get better, boy. Your job will be there when you're ready, and I won't let anyone touch your instruments." He smiled, sadly. "They've been more yours than mine for some time now and no one else should play them but you. So you have to get better soon, my place is getting boring again, without your music and your wild friends."

Danny and Chris exchanged a sad glance at the emotional hitch in the Italian's voice. They wondered if Martelli really had any idea how many cared about him.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISLCLAIMERS:** Fame belongs to MGM. Life Is a Celebration belongs to Rick Springfield but was used in one of the episodes of Fame, 1st season. I tried to keep the music part as close to the show as I could, without taking away from the lyrics, so I hope I did okay. Thanks everyone so very much for the reviews…I was very nervous this would not be well received because there aren't any other FAME stories out there, but you've all made me so happy that you are enjoying it.

Written by: ARYEA

TITLE: **Be My Music**

CHAPTER 5

Doris slipped into Bruno's hospital room the following morning, careful not to wake the other patient in the bed next to him. They had moved him from the critical care unit to a long term care ward on the third floor. When she had first arrived and found he was gone from emergency, she had panicked, but the nurse quickly assured her that he had just been moved upstairs.

She fled the hospital yesterday, with Danny's harsh words pounding in her head and gripping the song that Bruno had created for her. She couldn't go home. She couldn't face her mother feeling as she did, and she felt that her friends were angry with her, so she couldn't go to them either. She ended up back at Bruno's apartment. She still had the keys and it was the only solace she could find.

However, once inside, and surrounded by the things that were his, she started to cry and couldn't stop. She had crawled into his bed, surrounded herself with his sheets of music and the photo's from his mirror, the memories of better days, and cried herself to sleep.

She had awoken early this morning and felt better for her cry. She realized that everyone had been right. She had been so afraid of losing Bruno as she had her grandfather, and feeling so incredibly guilty that he had been there after hours working on yet another favour for her, that she had been unable to face seeing him. She was afraid that if she went, if she saw him in that hospital bed, she would have to say goodbye and she wasn't ready to do that yet.

But, her friends were right. Bruno would never have let her lie in that bed alone. He would have been at her side as much as he could, encouraging her and trying to make her better, however painful it might be. So, she shook off her fear and grief, put Bruno's things back where they were, gave the apartment a good cleaning, for when he came home, then she took herself off to the hospital.

Now, as she stood over him and observed the bruises that were finally fading against his incredibly pale skin, she realized that this was where she needed to be. She pulled over a spare chair and settled in. Taking his hand she started to talk about what was going on at home, the trouble with her parents and how she could hear her mother crying in the wee hours of the night.

She told him how the preparations for the show were going, and that she had accepted a solo spot. She told him she fully intended to sing his song, the song he wrote for her. She told him what a wonderful song it was and how much she wanted him to hear her sing it.

She mentioned how everyone had been coming to see him, and how worried Shorofsky and Crusoe were about him. She told him everything that was inside her, all the things she was feeling, all the gossip at school, a boy she had a crush on in third grade. Whatever she could think if to say, she said. Three hours later, her voice started to grow hoarse, but still she continued to talk, willing him to wake up, if for no other reason than to tell her to shut up.

She was startled when there was a gentle knock on the hospital room door and a moment later it opened. Doris blinked, once, twice, and then she was up and running into the arms of her old friend Coco Hernandez.

"Hey, baby," the young black woman cooed as she held Doris tight. "How you doin'?"

Doris pulled back and wiped at her eyes, her voice still weak from talking. "How…when…I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged Coco again. "I thought you were in L.A filming that new TV show? What are you doing here?"

"It's all good, baby, it's all good." Coco pulled back and smiled. "I had to come. The minute I heard I got away as soon as I could." She looked over at Bruno and her expression saddened. "He looks so peaceful."

Doris nodded. "A little too peaceful. Did they tell you? He…he won't wake up. It's my fault, Coco, I…"

"Cool, it, man. No one's to blame here. You can't control fate, Doris, no one can."

Doris tried not to roll her eyes. She wasn't really in the mood for Coco's astrology crap.

Coco moved over to stand beside the bed. She reached down to caress Bruno's cheek. "Hey, Martelli, you've looked better, baby." She leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. "Don't you worry, though. Your Coco's here now, we'll make everything right again.

Doris tried to ignore the spear of jealousy that ripped through her. Coco and Bruno had always had a volatile relationship. She would continue to try and convince him to use his talents to help her in any way possible, convinced that together they could take on the world. Bruno would continue to refuse and bicker against her case because to him, only the music mattered.

Ninety percent of the time Coco still managed to get him to do something he didn't want to do and Doris remembered Bruno telling her once that it was easier to just go along because Coco was like a freight train; if you didn't take the route she wanted, she'd run you over. She had always wondered if Coco and Bruno had ever been together as a couple, for the young astrologist always seemed angry whenever Bruno paid attention to anyone but her.

"Well," she rasped. "I've been talking to him, trying to get him to wake up." She shook her head. "It hasn't worked."

"You rest your voice, baby," Coco instructed as she moved back over to the door. "I got it covered." She waved to someone in the corridor and a moment later, Danny, Chris, Leroy, Miss Grant and a half dozen of the dancers from school shuffled into the room.

"Hey, Swartz," Danny grinned as he set a ghetto-blaster on one of the spare lockers. "About time you showed up."

Doris tried to say something, but her voice was all but gone.

He wrapped an arm around her, gave her a look that apologized for his earlier behaviour, and kissed her cheek. "A Swartz that can't talk, that's worth waiting for."

She smirked and elbowed him in the stomach as Miss Grant quietly spoke with the older gentleman in the other bed, who was watching the scene with interest. The dancers moved as much of the furniture out of their way as they could, and then took up their positions. They pulled off their heavy winter coats and revealed white and black leotards and tights with red and silver legwarmers.

Coco adjusted the hospital bed so Bruno was half sitting and could see the dancers, then she shrugged put of her coat, revealing a white and silver outfit. "This is for you, baby, so listen good." She nodded to Danny as she joined the dancers, and he pressed play on the stereo and music suddenly filled the room.

**COCO:**

_I was lost on a winding road I thought that life had nothing left to give_

_Then you came and showed me that just to live was the greatest gift of all_

_And you showed me life is a celebration, Lord I'm gonna celebrate_

_Life is a celebration, so com'on on now and celebrate, celebrate_

_Life is a celebration look it's a revelation_

Doris sat beside Bruno and took his hand, watching her friends dance in a beautiful choreography of movements. It was like watching the miracle of winter come to life. Willing him to open his eyes and witness it.

**ALL:**

_So celebrate now, celebrate life yeah!_

_Celebrate now celebrate life, yeah!_

_Celebrate now celebrate life, yeah_!

**DANNY**:

_How could I have been so blind just to think that we were living to die_

_You came along and I was no longer alone and you led me to the light_

**Lydia** **Grant:**

_And you showed me that life is a celebration, Lord I'm gonna celebrate_

_Life is a celebration, so com'on on now and celebrate, celebrate_

_Life is a celebration look it's a revelation_

**ALL:**

_So celebrate now, celebrate life yeah!_

_Celebrate now celebrate life, yeah!_

_Celebrate now celebrate life, yeah!_

Doris was so enthralled with the dancers moving about the room during the instrumental that she almost missed the small squeeze on her hand. She glanced down and her eyes widened as Bruno Martelli's eyes fluttered open and he offered her a small smile.

**ALL:**

_Life is a celebration, Life is a celebration,_

_Life is a celebration, Life is a celebration,_

_Life is a celebration Life is a celebration,_

**CHRIS:**

_Lord I'm gonna celebrate_

**ALL**

_Life is a celebration, life is a celebration_

**LEROY:**

_So com'on now and celebrate, celebrate_

_Life is a celebration look it's a revelation_

**ALL**

_So celebrate now, celebrate life yeah!_

_Celebrate now celebrate life, yeah_

_Celebrate now celebrate life, yeah_

_Celebrate, celebrate ,celebrate, celebrate life!_

Coco was the first one to reach Bruno after the dance ended and threw her arms around him, ignoring his wince as she planted another kiss on his lips. Then Lydia, Danny and Chris welcomed him back to the land of the living. All of the dancers moved in to pat his leg or arm and to crack jokes.

Doctor Peterson and a nurse suddenly rushed in, demanding to know what was going on, and then spotted their coma patient awake and smiling. "Well, what is this?"

Miss Grant quickly shuffled everyone out of the room so the doctor could examine Bruno, but she noticed that Bruno wouldn't let go of Doris and Coco and Danny refused to be moved.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Martelli?"

"Like I've been run over by a truck," Bruno admitted as the doctor shined a penlight into his eyes and he winced. "And now blinded."

Peterson grinned and put his fingers to Bruno's wrists. "I would say you are a very lucky young man."

Bruno glanced at the two women beside him, and Danny standing at the end of the bed. He thought of the incredible scene he had just witnessed and the thrilling music that had helped him fight through the black murkiness that had captured him. "Yeah, I am," he agreed. "Can I go home now?"

Peterson laughed. "Well, we'll have to run some tests, now that you're awake. Make sure everything is working properly…."

"Might wanna have his head examined," Danny suggested. "I've always suspected there was something wrong up there."

"Do you give special rates on lobotomies?" Bruno retorted. "I'm thinking of giving one to a friend for Christmas."

Peterson nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He noticed that Bruno's heart rate was a little faster than he preferred. "For now, let's see what all is working." He glanced at the others. "I'm afraid I will have to insist you leave as the patient may have to get undressed."

"No way, man. I am definitely staying!" Coco teased as she grinned at Bruno.

Danny grabbed Coco and Doris and pulled them to the door. "Come on, give the guy some privacy." He winked at Bruno. "Glad you're back, Martelli."

Bruno waved at them, but the minute the door closed, he gave into the pain he was feeling his smile faded and his eyes closed.

Peterson nodded, sympathetically. "How bad is it?"

"I'm having trouble breathing," Bruno admitted and winced when the doctor pulled back the sheet to examine his ribcage.

"Those would be the fractured ribs." Peterson continued his examination, checking Bruno's coordination and responses. "Everything else seems okay?"

"Can't really tell, it's all kinda…one giant hurt." A sudden, horrible thought rushed through him and he quickly examined his hands, checking them for flexibility and control and found them free of injury. He sighed and relaxed, relieved.

"Well, that's to be expected, you took quite a beating. Do you remember what happened at all?"

Bruno shook his head as the doctor lowered his gown and pulled the sheet back over him. "Not really. I was at work, it was after hours and…I think…I heard a noise…" He paused. "I think…I think I passed out. Someone hit me." He shook his head. "Nothing after that."

Peterson nodded and made the notations to Bruno's chart. "I'll give you something for the pain, but I can't give you too strong a dose. I don't want you slipping back under again." He turned to the nurse. "Let's try 30 CC's of Oxymorphone, see how that works and code it with about 300 milligrams of Carisoprodol."

The nurse nodded and hurried out to fill the order.

"How long was I out?" Bruno asked.

"Three days."

Bruno's eyes widened. "Three days?" He groaned and dropped back against the pillows. "I am so fired."

Peterson chuckled. "I sincerely doubt that, young man. Your employer, Mr. Crusoe is it? He's been here to see you every day and I have no doubt your job will be waiting for you when you get out."

Bruno scowled suddenly. He had no insurance that he knew of. "Um…wait, doc, if I've been here for three days…I mean…what is this going to cost?"

"Don't worry about that right now. Let's just get you better."

"But I only make minimum wage plus tips! I…"

Peterson placed his hand on Bruno's arm. "Calm down. It's been taken care of."

"It has? How? Who?"

"I said don't worry about it." Peterson set the chart down and nodded as the nurse returned and set up the new IV mixture. "Now, I want you to rest. If you feel dizzy or nauseous, call the nurse with the button at your fingers there and she'll reduce the drip."

"Okay."

"I'll send your friends back in, but they can only stay for a little while. I want you to rest."

"I've been resting for three days."

"It may seem that way, but trust me, now that you're conscious you'll start noticing more. There will be pain, perhaps a feeling of displacement and your vision may blur from time to time. Also, while you have been sleeping, you will still feel very tired so don't wear yourself out. If you experience anything at all out of the norm, you tell the nurse and she will come and get me, all right?"

"Okay. Thanks Doctor." Bruno waited until the doctor had left and laid his head back, only to rest his eyes, but he drifted off and awoke about an hour later. He noticed Mr. Shorofsky sitting beside him and he managed a small smile. "Hi."

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Martelli."

Bruno smirked and tried to sit up, wincing at the discomfort it caused him. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." He couldn't believe how weak he felt. "Where is everyone?"

"I sent them down to the cafeteria to get something to eat."

"Eating, that would be good."

"I'm sure they will be bringing you something shortly." Shorofsky sat back slightly in the chair. "So, how do you feel?"

"I really wish people would stop asking me that."

"Why?"

"Because I hate lying to them by telling them I feel fine."

Shorofsky chuckled. "Then tell them you feel like crap."

"No point for them to feel bad too." He paused as something came to him. "Were you here before, Mr. Shorofsky? When I was asleep, I mean, before, when I was asleep."

"I dropped by a few times, yes."

"I think I remember that. I remember…" Bruno closed his eyes to recall what he had heard, and felt the temptation of sleep filtering in again. He quickly opened his eyes again. "Who's Marietta, and why does she seem really important to me?"

Shorofsky pulled out the paperback thriller. "Marietta is a waitress that was murdered and we were just getting to the part where the killer is revealed."

Bruno brightened. "Hey, I do remember that. Detective Rodriguez was on the trail, he had just discovered the connection to…to…Bobby Barton?"

Shorofsky nodded and opened the book to the page to where they had left off. "Shall I continue, then?"

Bruno smiled and settled back. "Yeah, I'll never be able to sleep until I know."

Shorofsky nodded and started to read. He was only a couple of sentences in when he noticed a strange look on Bruno's face, the same look he had seen that day in his classroom. "Something on your mind, Mr. Martelli?"

Bruno stared at him, suddenly embarrassed. How could he tell the old man how much he appreciated him being here? Shorofsky didn't like emotional scenes. He'd just wind up embarrassing them both. He slowly shook his head. "Um…no. Nothing, sir."

Shorofsky stared at him for a long, hard moment, and then suddenly set the book aside. "Have I told you about this new student I have, Mr. Martelli? He knows all the classics by heart, plays them like a true artist, but he has no passion, no vision outside the box of what he knows." He shrugged, and playfully ruffled Bruno's curls. "In a word, he is no Bruno Martelli."

Bruno felt warmth surge through him. "Well, having you as a teacher isn't easy."

"No, it certainly isn't. In that we agree."

Bruno grinned. "So…tell me about him."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: FAME belongs to MGM. Just a short one folks, sorry, holidays are hell for writing! Enjoy and please review!! Any suggestions are eagerly welcomed!

Written by: Aryea

TITLE: Be My Music

CHAPTER 6

Coco, Doris and Danny entered a short while later, while Bruno was in the process of eating his lunch. Mr. Shorofsky had left to attend to some errands, but left the book for Bruno to finish reading and the curtain had been pulled between him and the other patient in the room by one of the nurses.

He smiled at them as they entered. "I'm feeling so popular today."

Danny grinned and glanced at the plain scrap of chicken and scoop of vegetables Bruno was attempting to swallow down. "That looks horrible."

"It tastes worse."

"Good thing you have such good friends." Danny pulled the bag of takeout out from behind his back and handed it to Bruno. "Cheeseburger and fries sound better?"

Bruno pushed his tray aside and grabbed eagerly for the bag. "Amatullo, if you weren't a guy I'd marry you."

"Sorry man, you're a little too hairy for my tastes."

"I'm going to forgive that slur against my heritage," Bruno replied, unwrapped his burger and bit in. "But only because I'm faint from hunger."

Doris grabbed the pudding off Bruno's tray, smiled as he handed her the spoon, and settled on the bed, facing him. "You look much better."

"Amazing what being conscious can do for a guy."

"Yeah, well, we were starting to wonder if you were ever gonna wake up," Danny said as he turned one of the spare straight back chairs around and straddled it.

"Yeah, man. You gave us quite the scare." Coco stole one of Bruno's fries. "When Leroy called me and told me what happened I was, like, wigging out, man." She paused and leaned closer to examine the bruising around his eye. "That looks very painful, baby." She moved closer and gently kissed the area. "How's that? Feel any better now?"

"Yes, thank you." He paused as Doris offered him a spoonful of the pudding. He accepted and then said, "As lovely as all this attention is, I'm really feeling okay, guys. No need to coddle me or anything."

"Shut up and eat, Martelli," Doris ordered, shoving a fry into his mouth.

"Yeah, take it like a man," Danny grinned. "God knows when either of them will be this soppy again." He protested when Doris automatically reached back to smack his shoulder. "Hey! He gets all the lovin' and I get hit! What's up with that?"

Bruno grinned and polished off his burger, leaving the rest of his fries for Coco. "Must be your charming demeanour."

"So listen up, Bruno," Coco began. "Anytime you wanna change your mind, we can still get together, you know? Do our thing. I mean, you're still the best musician I've ever met and we could really be hot together…"

"We have a thing? Since when do we have a thing?"

"The team thing, baby, with your music and my voice…"

Bruno groaned and lay back. "Oh no, here she goes again…"

"…We could really rock this town. Especially in L.A, man, they would love you in L.A and I…"

"A dog whistle, she's a bloody dog whistle," Bruno said to Doris, resigned.

"…Know all the right people to get us started, man. It would be so sweet…"

He glanced at Danny. "Only hears what she wants to hear."

"…And I bet you have dozens of new songs and hey, baby, I got some new moves to…" Coco paused as she watched Bruno glance on either side of his bed. "What you lookin' for, baby?"

"The plug to my life support."

"Why?"

"So I can pull it."

Doris and Danny laughed, while Coco just stared at Bruno, confused.

"I don't think he wants to go to L.A., Coco," Doris offered, kindly, understanding that sometimes her old friend just didn't get it. Coco couldn't understand how anyone could **_not_** want to be a star.

"But we'd be great together, Bruno. It'd be just like old times."

Bruno held up one finger. "Ah, another reason to say no…"

Coco finally smiled and sighed. She leaned forward so their faces were almost touching. "One of these days, Martelli, you'll want it and, baby, when you do, you give me a call, 'cause I will be there waiting."

He stared into her dark eyes, his gaze flickered to her full, kissable mouth, and then back to her eyes again. "You'll be the first to know," he promised, softly.

She smiled, but didn't pull back. Bruno matched her gaze, remembered when he once considered having a relationship with Coco, way back when he first started school and his father was harassing him about being too involved in his music and having no outside relationships.

Coco was annoying and headstrong and had her head in the clouds all the time, but she was beautiful and sexy and most of all she was his friend. She had always been there for him. She was also very high maintenance and her obsession with being a star greatly clashed with his determination to stay out of the spotlight, so he gave up the notion of anything romantic ever happening between them. He suspected that she was still interested, but he couldn't be sure if she was attracted to him, Bruno Martelli, or the music he could create for her.

He suddenly remembered that there were two other people in the room with them and he suddenly cleared his throat and looked away, causing Coco to finally move back. He reached sideways to refill his glass of water from the pitcher on the hospital locker beside the bed, and winced as his pain shot through his left side.

"Woah!" Danny immediately rose when Bruno lost all colour in his face. "You okay?"

Bruno closed his eyes for a minute and nodded. "Yeah." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

Doris, seeing what he was after set her pudding down and quickly poured him a glass of water. "Try asking, Martelli," she scolded as she offered him the glass.

"Yeah, okay."

"Well, listen, baby, I gotta run." Coco smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Now that you're on the mend, I have to get back to work."

"Back to being a star after gracing us little people with your presence, you mean?" Doris teased.

"Doris, there is no one smaller than you, baby."

"Thanks a lot!"

Coco grinned and hugged her. "But you got a universal size voice, so you keep up that singing."

Doris smiled and nodded, as Coco gave Danny a hug and a kiss.

"I'll walk down with you," Danny offered and followed her out, sensing that Doris and Bruno needed some alone time.

"So," Doris began as she tossed the empty pudding container in the trash and regarded Bruno intently. "Does it hurt much?"

He smirked. "Only when I breathe."

She nodded and stared down at the bed for a long moment, suddenly unable to look him in the eye. What would he say if he knew that she hadn't come to see him for almost three days? Would he hate her? Would he remember, like Danny said, and know she hadn't been there even while he slept?

"What's wrong?"

She glanced up at him startled. "Nothing, why?"

"Swartz, I'm not up to my usual witty repartee and I haven't the strength of mind to trick you into revealing the problem, so how about you cut us both a break and just tell me?"

Doris' lower lip started to tremble and she quickly straightened it. She would not cry. She'd cried enough the last few days. She would not cry.

"Hey?" Bruno reached up and caressed her cheek, concerned. "Hey, what is it?"

She suddenly threw her arms around him, deaf to the slight hiss he released as the action bothered his ribs. "I was so scared."

Bruno closed his eyes and swallowed the pain, waited a moment for it to settle, then slowly wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, Doris. I'm okay."

She shook her head. "It's not okay." It would never be okay again. "I let you down."

"That isn't possible…"

She pulled back and met his eyes, hers already shinning with unshed tears. "I couldn't come. I couldn't come and see you because I was afraid you were gonna die. I thought you were already dead and it was my fault! You went to sleep and I didn't think you'd ever wake up and I…I couldn't…" She shook her head. "Danny was right. If…if it was me you would have been here and…and I was a bad friend, but I was so scared you'd die like my grandfather and I…" She started to resist as Bruno tried to embrace her again.

"Swartz! Com'on, I'm in no condition to fight."

She relaxed into his arms, not wanting to cause him further pain.

He sighed and caressed her hair. "You're such a dope, Swartz."

"I know," she sniffed. "You hate me don't you?"

"No."

"I hate me. You should hate me, too."

"Maybe later."

She nodded curled her legs up on the bed so she could cuddle closer to him. "Okay."

They lay there for a long moment, side by side, arms around each other, in comfortable silence.

"I love my song. I'm gonna sing it for the show."

"Good."

"I wish you hadn't written it."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't have gotten hurt if you had just gone home."

Bruno was silent for a long moment as his fingers played with her curls. "Maybe," he considered. "Or, maybe I could have left on time and been mugged and left to die in the gutter or run over by a bus."

"That isn't funny."

"No, but it is optimistic. This was the better fate, don't you think?"

Doris smirked. "You've got a sick mind, Martelli."

"Hmmm..."

She moved her head to look at him. "You're not angry with me at all?"

"Yes. I'm furious that you left me alone for three whole days while I lay here dying. What kind of friend are you, anyway?"

Doris' eyes watered up again. "I'm sorry."

"And you're still a dope.' He smiled and caught the single tear that escaped down her cheek. "Don't you know when I'm teasing you?"

She shook her head and lay down against him again. "Not always, no."

"Oh. Well, I'll start wearing a sign around my neck that has Danny's face on one side and Shorofsky's on the other, so you'll know when I'm kidding."

Doris's arms tightened around his neck. "I really missed you."

"I never really left." He laid his head against hers and tried to cover a yawn that snuck up on him. God, he was still tired! "I'm always here for you, Swartz."

"That's good to know, Martelli."

Bruno's eyes started to close. "Yeah…good. I'm gonna take a nap, okay?"

"Okay."

"You stayin'?"

"Yeah."

He nodded and allowed his eyes to close. "Good."


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: DISCLAIMER: The characters of FAME belong to MGM. Thanks for the reviews. Just a short one I am afraid but please let me know what you think.

Written by: Aryea

TITLE: Be My Music

CHAPTER 7

Leroy was taking a break from his chores in the pool hall and noticed a hefty Mexican that often frequented the place. The fellow was a blowhard and an addict, so Leroy ignored him most of the time, but something about the conversation he was having with two other locals in the bar got his attention.

"Dumb wop, was down and out before I could even break a sweat and all he had on him was a ten spot. Waste of my valuable time."

Leroy moved closer and leaned against the bar on the other side of the Mexican. "You catch you a good one, amigo?"

The man smirked and downed his beer. "Nah, two scrawny to be good." He made a face. "Didn't even fight back, just laid there, hidin' his hands."

Leroy pretended interest. "Yeah, where was this?"

The Mexican became suspicious. "You ask a lot of questions for a grunge boy. Ain't you got a floor to sweep or somethin'?"

Leroy had noticed the way the Mexican kept fidgeting with his nose, definitely on the prowl for some blow. "Hey, I'm always interested in wasting a white boy." He tilted his head. "An' sweepin's just my side gig. I got me somethin' way better to bring in the Benjamins, you get my meanin?"

The Mexican's interest peaked. "Yeah, what you got, boy?"

"Not in here." Leroy pushed away from the bar and the man set his beer down to follow. They pushed through the side door to the darkened alley.

"So, come on, what you got. Don't you mess around on me, boy."

"I got somethin' for you that will blow your freakin' mind, amigo." Leroy moved forward, his lithe body projecting a danger that few ever witnessed. "You should learn to pick on someone your own size, that dumb wop is a friend of mine."

The Mexican snorted. "Yeah, what you gonna do about it, runt?"

Leroy's skill as a dancer had only improved his speed as a fighter and in one solid spinning kick he had the Mexican flat on his back. "Now, you and me gonna dance, Chochees."

The Mexican stumbled to his feet just as Leroy attacked.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Leroy showed up at school the following day with a cut over his left eyebrow and bruising on his knuckles. He was seen first by Danny and Chris who were hanging out in the main entry way of the school.

"Hey," Chris remarked, concerned. "What happened to you?"

Leroy shrugged and hefted his bag higher on his shoulder. "Walked into a door."

Danny grinned. "You should try opening it first."

"I'll do that next time."

"So what really happened?"

"I told you I walked into a door, didn't I? You goin' deaf, Amatulo?"

"Hey, just askin', man. No need to get uptight."

"I get uptight when I got to repeat myself to people who don't wanna listen." Leroy stalked off in a huff.

"What the hell's his problem, anyway?" Danny demanded.

Chris, who had been a professional boxer before he had joined the School of the Arts, knew the results of a fight when he saw one, he squeezed Danny's shoulder. "Let's just say, I'd hate to see the other guy."

Danny glanced at him and his eyes widened. "You think he killed the guy?"

"Nah, but probably messed him up pretty bad."

"Why? Leroy can be hot-headed but I ain't never seen him come to blows on anyone."

Chris rubbed his chin in remembrance of when he had been on the receiving end of Leroy Johnson's fury. They'd duked it out when he first came to the school, two ego maniacs who believed each was better than the other. They became better friends after the fight, with the chips knocked off both of their shoulders and Leroy agreed to train Chris and keep him from bottoming out in Miss. Grant's dance class "It happens."

"What happens?" Holly asked as she and Doris caught up with them, still bundled up in their winter coats and scarves.

"Life happens," Chris replied as he shifted his gym bag to his left hand and tossed his right across her shoulders. "And it just so happens that life has left me short lunch money today. Can you spot me a fiver?"

"I bought you lunch yesterday, Donlon."

"And I appreciate it so much I thought I'd ask again today."

Danny ignored the duo's usual bickering and turned to Doris. "How's Bruno doin'?"

"Much better. They're letting him go home tomorrow, so I thought we could all go by his place and surprise him. Bring some food, decorate, you know, just to let him know we care."

"Well, speaking of food…" Chris began as Holly wrapped her scarf around his neck and pretended to strangle with him. "Hey!" He laughed and pulled it away from her. "I was just gonna say that Mr. Crusoe would probably wanna be in on that."

"I already asked him and he said he will fix us up some dishes, on the house."

"Great, so when do we wanna do this?"

"Well, I'm gonna go by and see him after school and I'll find out what time he's being released, so we can go from there." She grinned. "I've still got his keys so I can let you guys in, then go and pick him up at the hospital."

"You gonna carry him home on your back, Swartz?" Danny grinned.

Holly swung at Danny and just barely missed. "In a cab, moron."

"No, not in cab," Doris denied. "Bruno doesn't like to take cabs,"

Chris frowned. "Yeah, how come? He afraid of how they drive or something?"

"His pop used to drive a cab, Donlon," Danny started. "He came to school in a cab every day before his dad died. How the hell would you feel about them?"

Chris flushed. "Well, I didn't know, geez."

Doris stepped in to break the sudden tension. "Anyway, like I said, I'll run by and grab him and we'll take the Queen Street bus to his place from the hospital. You guys can be setting up at the apartment for when we get there. Oh, and not to big a crowd, you know how shy Bruno can be, so just us, ask Leroy and a few others, you know?"

Danny and Chris nodded.

"I can get some decorations from my Mom," Holly said. "She always has extras left over at the hotel."

"Anyone hear from Bruno's Aunt yet?"

Doris nodded. "He's talked to her, but she's tending to a dying member of the family and won't be back in town for awhile. Bruno told her not to feel she had to rush back."

"So, it's just us then?" Danny confirmed and Doris nodded. "Hey, you think we should ask Shorofsky?"

"Well, we might tell him we're doing it, if he wants to drop by, but you know how he is on sentimental fiddle-faddle."

The others laughed as the first bell rang and they all realized they were alone in the corridor. With a simultaneous exclamation they all bolted for their classes.

IIIIIIIII

Doris arrived at Bruno's apartment later that day. She had gone by the hospital and was told her friend had checked out, against doctor's orders. She knocked on his door and waited. She knocked again when she didn't get a response. Scowling she started pounding on the door.

"I know you're in there, Martelli! Open the freaking door or I'm gonna start singing loud and off key and it won't be pretty!"

She smirked when she heard the click of the dead bolt and the door opened a second later. "You look like crap, Martelli."

Bruno braced an arm against the door frame and smirked at her. "You came all the way from Queens to tell me that?"

"No, I came all the way from school to see you in the hospital, but you weren't at the hospital, you were here." She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. "Why aren't you at the hospital?"

Bruno sighed and moved away from the door. "I'm fine. They can't do anything else for me there, anyway."

Doris stepped inside, closed and locked the door and watched as he slowly lowered himself back onto the sofa where he had obviously bee napping. "Did I wake you?"

"Not really," he denied mildly surprised when she dropped down on one end of the sofa and caught his lowering his head to lie upon her lap as he stretched out. "More like just lying in quiet suffering."

She caressed his curls. "If you were in the hospital you wouldn't be suffering."

"I hate being fussed over."

"Oh, well I guess I better stop then." She pulled her hand away and smiled when he made a noise of protest and reached up to pull it back.

"You I can handle," he decided as he linked his fingers over his stomach. "It's all those other people poking and prodding, taking my temperature and my blood pressure and asking 'How are we today, Mr. Martelli? Are we doing better Mr. Martelli? You didn't eat all your breakfast Mr. Martelli, you won't get better if you don't eat.'" He rolled his eyes. "They were driving me insane!"

"Well, you still should have waited another day, like the doctor told you."

"If you just came here to nag me you can leave now."

"I didn't come here just to nag you."

"Oh God, there's another reason?" He peered up at her. "I'm in no condition to help you rehearse for anything, Swartz."

"I came here because I was worried about you."

"I'm fine. I took a couple of pain killers just a few minutes ago."

"I wanted to see for myself."

"You're not still feeling guilty are you, because that's stupid and…"

Doris placed her hand over his mouth to silence him. "I'm here because I want to be here, because you're my friend, now shut up."

Bruno grinned and sighed as he let his eyes close. Suddenly he opened them again. "Why did you even knock? You have my keys."

"That would have been an invasion of your privacy."

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"How did you get in, anyway, if I have your keys?"

"I keep a spare one hidden in the planter outside."

"Oh, well that isn't very safe is it?"

"Certainly not now that I've told you, you'll be over here every bloody day now."

She grinned. "You'd miss me if I wasn't." She paused and regarded him quietly. He was far too pale and there were shadows under his eyes, or was that still bruising from the attack? "Have you eaten?"

"I don't need a nurse, Swartz."

"I'm just saying you should probably eat something…"

"Or a mother," he added to his earlier statement.

"I mean, you look kinda pale."

"I'm Italian, I was born this way."

"I don't have any cash on me, so take out's off the list." She brightened. "I can make you some soup, how about that?"

"You don't have to cook for me…" Bruno sighed as she gently rose and settled his head on one of the sofa pillows. "Do you ever listen?"

"Sometimes," she replied as she stepped into his kitchen and started rummaging through his cupboards and refrigerator. She selected a large can from the cupboard. "Perfect! We've got soup!" And she found bread and cheese in the refrigerator. "And the fixings for grilled cheese. How does that sound?"

Bruno smiled lazily. He could feel the pain killers starting to kick in as he folded his arms across his chest and watched her bounce around his tiny kitchen preparing a meal. "A feast fit for a king," he acknowledged, affectionately. He knew better that to argue with The Swartz when she was set on something, it was just a habit to try. He sighed and winced as he readjusted his position and the movement pulled at his ribs.

She really was his best friend and he didn't know what he would do without her. There was a point after his father died that he'd shunned her and all his friends because he was so hurt and angry, then she shunned him, afraid to come to him, hurt because he had not let her help him heal when he needed her most.

They'd worked through that, luckily, and became even closer if that was possible. His pop always loved Doris, was always asking about her and never seemed to mind the late night sessions that he and Doris spent in his basement. She was the first person to hear any of his music, once he got over his paranoia and allowed others to hear what he could do. She and Coco had been instrumental in bringing him out of his self-imposed asylum and allowed his music to be heard by the rest of the world.

"Pop liked you, Doris," he said suddenly, his mind sleepy and tangled up with memories of the past.

Doris turned towards him, startled and for a moment her eyes glistened with moisture, then she slowly smiled and turned back to stir the soup. "I really liked him too." Bruno hardly ever spoke about his father anymore and it touched her that the he would share that information with her.

"Yeah, he was hyper. Not like other fathers."

She moved the soup to a cold burner and moved over to kneel beside him. "He was a great father," she assured as she caressed his hair. "He loved you so much, was devoted to you making your music."

"And it killed him." Bruno was appalled that he had verbalized the thought and was even more alarmed when he felt tears prick his eyes. He turned his face away from her, ashamed. The drugs were making him maudlin.

Doris allowed him to hide, but she didn't leave him to suffer in silence. "No, Bruno. It was what kept him alive. You were his life. Everything he worked for was for you."

Bruno was suddenly so angry he could hardly contain it and he needed to get away. "You don't understand!" He sat up too quickly and gasped as pain rocked him. He ignored her concerned look and gathered his breath. "He did exactly what I was afraid he would do. He worked himself into an early grave trying to pay for my school and my instruments and my stupid music! It's what killed him!"

She crawled up beside him and put an arm around his shoulders, startled to find him trembling. "You don't know that! He was who he was and nothing you could have done would have changed anything."

"No, it would…if…if I had just not been so focused on my music. If…if he'd have let me keep that extra job after school and…"

The tears came and it was as alarming to him as it was to Doris, she had never seen Bruno cry. She pulled him into her arms and was touched as he dipped his head into her shoulder and hugged her back. "It's okay, baby. It's okay to cry. I know you miss him. I miss him too."

"So much…I miss him so much, Dee."

"And that's okay to miss him." She pulled back enough to cradle his face. "But you can't blame yourself for it, Bruno. He wouldn't want that. He'd want you to keep doing your music, to keep living your life."

Bruno nodded and wiped abashedly at his face as he pulled away. "I know, I do…I just…" He ran his hands through his hair, and then pressed his fingers against his lips. "I feel like I haven't had time, you know, to…to let it affect me. There was so much happening, not able to go to school anymore and losing the house and…and the idea I might have to live on the street. It was just so much."

"But you did okay. You're doing just fine and things will pick up again, I promise." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "You'll always be a part of the school, even if you're not a student, and you have friends to help you and make sure you're doing okay."

"I'm sorry." He leaned his head against hers. "It's the drugs. The medication I took before you got here is just making me all weird."

"Whatever it is, it was time for some of it to come out."

"I don't know." He sat up and shook his head again. "I'm just feeling out of it. Pay no attention to me."

Doris rose and gently pushed him back into a lying position, his eyes were already drooping. "Get some sleep."

"What about the soup?"

"I'll reheat it when you wake up."

Bruno couldn't keep from closing his eyes, the medication was putting him to sleep. "You'll be here?"

She nodded and continued to kneel beside him and stroke his brow. "I'll be here, now go to sleep."

"You're such a nag, Swartz," he murmured as he drifted off.

Doris waited until she was sure he was asleep. "I love you too, Martelli."


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: The characters of FAME belong to MGM. I HAVE THEM ON LOAN FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. Please review and tell me what you think 'cause I really wanna know. No, I do, truly! This is the next to last chapter, one more to go and that will be the Christmas chapter so any suggestions would be appreciated. I always like to know what you'd like to see happen: ) Thanks for all your support Katia, Tanya, Sigyn and SpaceCase7029, I really appreciate it!

Written By; Aryea

Title: Be My Music

CHAPTER 8

Doris sat in front of the mirror in the School of the Arts dressing room and finished applying the rest of her makeup.

Holly entered, already dressed as the star of the show in a low-cut red sequenced gown that hugged her hips and brushed the floor as she walked, with a long slit up one side that stopped at mid thigh. "You look great, Doris," she offered warmly.

Doris smiled at her then turned back to the mirror to add mascara. "You're gonna knock everyone's socks off in that dress, Hol."

Holly leaned against the makeup table, afraid if she sat she'd burst a seam in the tight outfit. "Are you sure you're not still mad at me for playing the lead?"

Doris waved her hand. "Nah, you're better for the part." She grinned cheekily. "I still have the best song."

Holly smiled. "You sure do."

She'd heard her friend rehearsing the song that Bruno had written and had a moment of jealousy, probably very much like Doris had felt when the part of Serena went to someone else. Then Holly took a reality check. The song was amazing and no one else but Doris could sing it the way it was meant to be sung.

"You know, I've been thinking," Holly began as Doris coated her lips with a thin layer of lipstick.

"What have you been thinking?"

"I've been thinking there's more between you and Martelli than you've let on."

"He's my friend, Holly."

"Does he know you're in love with him?"

Doris gawked at her. "Where the hell do you get that idea?"

Holly risked taking a seat so she could turn Doris to face her. "I can see it in the way you light up whenever he's around, Doris."

"I hardly ever get to see him, Holly! Now that he doesn't go to school here I only see him at Crusoe's or when he drops by the school, so of course I'm happy to see him."

"And the reason you were so devastated when he was hurt?"

"He's my friend. I was upset that he almost died." Doris glared at Holly. "I'd be upset even if it was you, ya know?"

"Okay then, how about all the time the two of you have been spending together lately?"

Doris turned back to the mirror and started brushing her hair. "He's still recovering. I'm just being a friend."

Holly put her hand on Doris' shoulder. "Doris, I can see it."

"Then you need glasses because there is absolutely nothing going on with me and Bruno Martelli."

"You want there to be, don't you?"

"No."

"Doris, don't lie to me."

Doris sighed. It had been eating at her the last few weeks how much her feelings for Bruno had changed, but she was sure that it was just because of the recent stress in her life. He was being a good friend to her and she was using him as a crutch to hide from the issues with her parents and the show. Then to have him almost die, well it was natural that she might feel closer to him. "You're more his type, Holly. He'd never look at me like that but if you want to make a play for him, feel free."

"That isn't what I'm talking about, Doris…"

"Look." Doris turned towards Holly. "Bruno and I are special friends. A guy and a girl can just be friends, you know? It is the twentieth century and…"

"I think you should tell him."

Doris stared at Holly as if the actress had lost her mind. "Tell him what?"

"That you're in love with him."

Doris turned away and tried to ignore the ripple of heat and sudden alarm that flood through her. "You're crazy."

"Doris, you almost lost him." Holly gripped Doris' shoulders and turned the brunette to face her again. "What if he feels the same, or what if something else happens? Do you want to go through life never having told him?"

"Some people are just meant to be friends…"

"Doris, a friend didn't write that fantastic song for you. He really thought about it, thought about you and you can hear it in the words that he wrote."

"He's a great composer…"

Holly rose suddenly. "Well, if you won't find out how he feels, then I will."

Doris bolted from her chair. "Holly Laird, don't you dare!"

"But he feels the same, Doris. I just know it!"

"The same as what? We're just friends!"

"But it could be so much more…"

"You'll only embarrass him!"

"I have never seen Martelli embarrassed, he takes everything in stride."

"He doesn't wear it on his sleeve for crying out loud!" Doris growled, panicked. "But he is really shy and he doesn't like personal questions. He hides behind sarcasm and wit, but I can tell when he's hurt and uncomfortable and I won't let you do that to him, Holly!"

Holly slowly smiled. "For someone who isn't in love you sure know him well, Swartz."

"Not a word, Holly. I mean it."

At that point, two other performers entered. Doris shot Holly a warning look and the young woman grinned and hurried out.

Holly burst through the side doors and into the halls, ignoring the startled looks of her fellow performers who were taking the chance to stretch and rehearse before the show. She spotted Danny and Chris paused on the stairs and chatting, then she zeroed in on Bruno Martelli as he climbed the inside steps of the entrance and strolled towards them.

Doris burst through the same doors Holly had just come from. "Laird, don't you move!"

Holly grinned, hiked up her dress and made a run for Bruno.

"Amatullo! Donlon! Grab her!"

At Doris' cry Chris hopped over the railing and caught Holly around the waist. "Woah! What's your hurry?"

Holly tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "Leggo! You're not part of this, Chris!"

Chris agreed and released her. "Sorry, Swartz, she's right."

Doris however had reached Bruno, who was looking more than a little confused. She caught his wrist and dragged him back down the stairs.

Holly turned and glared at Chris who just shrugged innocently and held his hands out in a gesture of peace. Holly turned on her heel and stalked back towards the auditorium.

"What the hell was that about?" Danny inquired, leaning over the railing and lightly punching Chris's arm.

"I got no idea, man." He shook his head. "Better not to get involved between two chicks."

"Then why'd ya try to grab her?"

"Instinct! I hear someone yell grab her and so…I do."

Danny grinned and smacked Chris over the head with his playbook. "You're a freak, Donlon."

"Yeah, maybe." Chris snatched the book from Danny. "So, where were we?"

"Woah, hold on there, chill, Swartz!" Bruno insisted as he grabbed the doorframe to keep Doris from hauling him back outside. "Do you want to tell me what that was all about in there with you and The Heartbreak Kid?"

Doris released him and ignored the twinge of jealousy at his name for Holly. She didn't even know where the hell the name came from, Bruno hardly knew Holly before he'd dubbed her with the nickname. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. Why are you here?"

"I came to see the show."

"I don't think you should, in fact, I think you should be at home and resting…"

"If I rest anymore I'll be catatonic!" Bruno growled with a smile. "Crusoe won't let me go back to work until tomorrow and I have been sitting on my ass for the last three days. I need something to do."

"Not tonight, Martelli."

Bruno frowned. "I came to hear you sing, Doris."

"You've heard me sing before…"

"Okay, okay, the real reason is I wanted to see Leroy in tights."

Doris smirked. "Bruno…"

"I want to see how the song plays." He grinned. "What difference does it make why I came? You've never been opposed to be coming to a show before and they are open to the public, I am part of the public."

"It's just…well, usually you're working…"

"Right, which means I miss a lot of them, so give me a break that I can be here for this one."

"I just think…"

"Well stop it, obviously it doesn't agree with you."

Doris grinned at his joke and suddenly shivered in her thin costume, the air outside was frigid. "Just…look, just promise me that you won't…um…listen to anything anyone says and…and don't answer any questions. Especially any from Holly. Oh and…"

Bruno shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and turned around. "Have your nervous breakdown on your own time, Swartz," he tossed and headed back inside.

"Martelli!" She hurried back after him. "Bruno, wait!"

Bruno stopped and let her catch up with him. He offered his arm, though didn't pull his hands out of his pockets. "Are you okay?"

She wrapped both her hands around his arm and sighed. "Pre-show jitters, I guess. Don't pay any attention to me." She paused as she realized their position and suddenly released him. When had she become so cuddly with Martelli? The idea that Holly might be right caused her to flush.

"What's wrong?" Bruno frowned at her, just as Shorofsky walked up.

"Mr. Martelli, just the person I was looking for."

"What can I do for you, sir?"

Shorofsky set a companionable hand across Bruno's shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Think you're up to some piano playing?"

Bruno grinned. "Always, did you kill the last one?"

"Indeed, I might when all this is over." Shorofsky smirked. "In Mr. Samuel's attempt to assist the stage hands moving a piece of scenery he smashed his fingers between the wall and a door."

Bruno and Doris winced, sympathetically.

Bruno flexed his own fingers, grateful they were intact. "Ouch."

"Well, his response was far more colourful, but it amounts to the same thing, which is we are now without a piano player."

"Hey, this has to be fate," Danny commented as he and Chris joined them. "Our first piano player, Rudy, got sick just after you went into the hospital."

"Yeah," Chris confirmed. "We were gonna have you come play then, but well, you were still out of it."

"Now Samuel's out of the picture too." Danny grinned and slapped Bruno on the back. "It's meant to be you, Martelli."

"Yeah…Ow," he replied dryly and tossed a light-hearted glare at Danny who immediately rubbed the spot he'd hit.

"Sorry, man. Forgot you were still an invalid."

Bruno took a menacing step towards him, his eyes twinkling with merriment. "How'd you like to have to breathe through a tube for the rest of your life, Amatullo?"

Danny chuckled and danced backwards, out of harms way. "It's a joke! I'm a comedian, remember?"

"It's easy to forget," Chris grinned and avoided the playful swipe that Danny aimed his way.

"Let's get you acquainted with the music then, Mr. Martelli," Shorofsky decided and started to lead Bruno away. "Less than fifteen minutes to show time."

"Oh good," Bruno retorted, wryly. "Lots of time to prepare."

Danny chased after them. "This will be great, just like old times, hey, Martelli?"

Chris glanced down at Doris as the others walked away. Her eyes seemed sad as she stared at Bruno Martelli. He nudged her, gently. "You okay there, Swartzter?"

She blinked and looked up at him. She was a little below average height for a girl, but next to Donlon she felt like a dwarf, "Yeah, sure." She paused a moment, and then said. "Do you think friends can be…more than friends?"

He wrapped an arm around her and dropped a kiss on her head. "I think it depends on the friends, honey." He and Holly had tried it and it hadn't worked out, but at least they had remained friends. "But you never know unless you try."

"What if it blows up in your face?"

"Well, you have to go into it with the thought that no matter what, works, doesn't work, fireworks or fizzle, that person is still your friend and you can still work with that."

Doris sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "Who would have thought a guy that took so many kicks to the head could be so wise?"

Chris grinned. "In boxing we punch, darling, not kick." He grinned. "And I was so good they hardly laid a glove on me."

She smirked. "There's that stellar modesty again."

"Just stating the facts, ma'am." He gave her a squeeze and released her. "Come on, we have a show to do."

Doris returned to the dressing room and met up with Holly again, who seemed repentant.

"Come on, Swartz. I wouldn't have done it. I was just playing."

Doris settled back in front of the mirror and continued to apply her makeup.

Holly stood behind her and stared at their reflections. "Don't be mad. I just think you should find out, that's all. I mean, what if he feels something and is as afraid as you to say anything? You guys will be missing out on something wonderful."

Doris, who had a hard time staying angry with anyone nodded at Holly in the mirror. "I know you're trying to help, but believe me. It isn't like that. It can't be like that."

"Why?"

Doris shrugged.

Holly leaned down and hugged Doris. "Just do something for me?"

"What?"

"When you're singing that song tonight, the one he wrote for you, really think about the lyrics and watch him when you're singing. I think you'll see something you didn't expect."

"I think you've been sniffing the paint from the sets."

Holly glanced back as a female student knocked on the door and told her two minutes till she had to be on stage. She nodded at the girl and then looked back at Doris. "You're beautiful," she said. "You're gonna knock 'em dead."

Doris smiled and watched Holly leave, then turned back to the mirror. She starred at her reflection. She knew she wasn't beautiful. She was barely pretty. Her face was too round, her hair too bushy. Her nose too crooked and her mouth, well, her mouth was not too bad actually. She had a few too many pounds on a small frame, but no matter how little she ate or how much she danced or exercised, she couldn't seem to shed them. Her mother called it baby fat, Doris called it sludge.

She wasn't tall, blond or beautiful. Bruno was her friend because he'd gotten to know her. They clicked almost from the first day at school. He never cared about fitting in while it was all Doris could think about. Maybe he sensed she was the underdog and that was why he took to her. He had a soft spot for people who were underappreciated or didn't fit the cookie-cutter mould of the rest of society.

Still, the few women he had dated had been petite, demure and beautiful, like Holly. None of them looked like Doris. None of them even came close.

She sighed and tossed her lipstick on the table. Well, she wasn't stunningly beautiful, or amazingly witty or intelligent, but she could do one thing better than most. She could sing. Tonight, she would sing Bruno's song with everything inside her, she'd show him and everyone else that she was special, she was important. She would show with her voice, just how beautiful she could be.

Bruno flexed his fingers over the baby grand piano as he sat wearing a long-tailed tuxedo jacket that he had borrowed from wardrobe over his black corduroys. The other performers started fading into the shadows of the stage leaving two people to remain in front of the packed crowd of people that filled the seats in the auditorium. Even the lowering lights could not dispel the glow that radiated from Doris Swartz.

Doris took her place centre stage in a shimmering Christmas green gown that hung to just above her knees and crossed her shoulders in soft folds of whispery fabric. Delicate green and silver crystals dangled from her ears and her hair had been swept up atop her head and decorated with baby's breath and a single red rose.

She glanced at Bruno and nodded. Immediately, he began to play.

_I thought I had it this time _

_I thought the dream would be mine_

_Hoping to fly, I fall._

_Oh how I wish I just didn't care at all_

'_Cause when you don't care you don't cry_

_It won't hurt if you don't try_

Doris spotted her mother and her father in the audience and relief flooded her, she was glad they had come together. Maybe things would be okay again between them. She could just barely distinguish her friends, Holly, Leroy, Danny and Chris, standing in the wings of the stage, their belief in her evident in their expressions.

_But I still believe in all my dreams _

_And all that I can be_

_I'll learn from mistakes, do all that it takes _

_To make it eventually_

'_Cause I still believe in me_

Doris centred on Holly, her gaze offering and asking for forgiveness, and then her eyes landed on Bruno as she remembered her promise. He was hardly looking at the keys of the piano. His gaze locked on hers as she continued to sing the song he had composed for her. She moved towards the piano and sung specifically to him, watching as he slowly smiled and tipped his head in acknowledgement.

_I'll find an unbreakable heart, _

_To help me get through this part_

_And I swear I'll never rest_

_Till I am standing up there with the very best_

_Oh when there's no heart that won't break_

_And sometimes it's a heartache_

Doris was suddenly filled with such confidence and euphoria that her voice fairly exploded with emotion and she turned back to the audience to sing her heart out. She was strong and she would succeed. She was beautiful.

_But I still believe in all my dreams_

_And all that I can be_

_I'll learn from mistakes do all that it takes_

_To make eventually_

'_Cause I still believe, I still believe in me_

She waved to her friends and the rest of the cast waiting on the sidelines and they joined her centre stage to sing the last chorus as the lights lifted to accompany more members. She no longer needed to prove herself, they weren't competition, they were her friends, and they were all she needed to succeed.

_I still believe in all my dreams_

_And all that I can be_

_I'll learn from mistakes do all that it takes_

_To make it eventually_

'_Cause I still believe, I still believe, _

_Yes I still believe in me._

Bruno's fingers lingered on the final key that ended the song, and then he blew Doris a kiss as she glanced towards him. His gesture for perfection.

Doris flushed with delight and turned back as the audience exploded with applause, spotted her mother who was wiping at her eyes with a tissue, along with several other people in the crowd doing the same. Her fellow performers had moved back to let her enjoy the spotlight again and were also applauding. Her eyes wandered back to Bruno who was now standing by the piano and clapping with the others.

She smiled brilliantly at him and he winked. She bowed, joined hands with everyone else and they bowed in unison. She held her hand out for Bruno who joined them for one final bow and as the curtain closed, she turned and hugged him.

"I believe in you too, Dee," he whispered, just before he was pulled away by the rest of the cast who started congratulating each other and cheering.

Holly, in the process of hugging Chris, spotted Doris who ignored the jubilation around her and was still watching Bruno as he shook hands with Shorofsky. A slow smile formed on Holly's lips as Leroy replaced Chris and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: The characters of FAME belong to MGM. I HAVE THEM ON LOAN FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. **Could We Be Magic** belongs to Lee Curreri. I know I said that this would be the last chapter, but I lied. HA! I had a little more to say that I thought. So anyway, here's a short chapter and the next one really WILL be the last. Promise. Thanks for your ideas about what you'd like to see happen, I will do my best.

Written by: Aryea

TITLE" BE MY MUSIC

CHAPTER 9

Bruno was surprised to feel happy to be back at Crusoe's. Not that waiting tables and serving coffee was what he wanted in a career, but felt familiar and it was good to be working again. Mr. Crusoe had told him to take it easy and fussed at him for the first hour or so, but when the older man realized that carrying a tray of espressos wasn't going to affect Bruno's injuries, he left the young man to his work.

Tomorrow would be Christmas day and the School of the Arts had closed; the last day for students was the day of the concert. The restaurant would be closed for a week after tonight as Crusoe had family in from Italy for the holidays. Bruno hadn't seen any of his friends since the concert, but he understood they all had family commitments for Christmas.

He had a few relatives left in town but none that he was really close too. It would be the first Christmas without his father and he didn't care to be around anyone else, in case he didn't handle it well. Danny and Mr. Crusoe had invited him to Christmas dinner, but he had declined, simply because he didn't want to seem like a charity case.

His thoughts wandered back to the school concert, the sight of Doris in that amazing dress, singing his song so perfectly, with so much passion and joy it had caused his vision to blur as he was playing. She had no idea how beautiful her voice was. No idea how beautiful she was when she was singing. She fussed and worried over not being as pretty as someone like Holly, or not being thin enough or talented enough, and had no idea that any of the girls in that school would kill to have Doris' voice, to have her magical way of singing.

"Do you intend to pour that coffee, Mr. Martelli, or are we to serve ourselves?"

Bruno glanced up, startled and realized that he was standing at the bar with the coffee pot posed over one of the four cups on tray, entranced. "Hey, Mr. Shorofsky," he grinned. "If you're here for some action the really good looking ones don't get here until around seven thirty."

"The only action I am looking for is in the name of two espressos, for me and my friend here," Shorofsky returned. "You remember Bruno Martelli, don't you, Leo?"

The other man, who was shorter than Shorofsky and balding on the top nodded at Bruno. "Yes, of course, the Italian that sang at our Jewish benefit." He rolled his eyes. "Oy! Was that a thing to explain."

Bruno dipped his head to hide his grin.

"Leo," Shorofsky warned at his friend's prejudice. "Had Bruno and Miss Swartz not been willing to lend their talents to the survivor's show you would have had much more to explain."

"I'm only kidding, Benjamin." Leo smiled at Bruno. "Everyone had great things to say about you and the Swartz girl. Great things indeed."

Bruno nodded. "Glad we could help." He looked at Shorofsky. "Two espressos was it?"

"If you would be so kind."

Bruno turned towards the espresso machine on the back wall of the bar. "Grab a table and I'll bring them to you."

The two men did as they were told and Bruno joined them a minute later with their drinks.

"I understand that you've been feeling under the weather lately, Bruno," Leo offered. "I hope you are doing better?"

Bruno glanced at Shorofsky who hid behind his cup. He knew the older man wouldn't have said too much about what happened. "I'm feeling much better, Sir, thanks for asking."

"Have any of your crowd been in today, Mr. Martelli?" Shorofsky inquired.

"No, I haven't seen them. I imagine they're off doing things with their family."

"Ah yes." Shorofsky set his cup down. "And what will you be doing for the holidays?"

Bruno blinked, startled. "I…hadn't given it much thought."

"Then perhaps I can stimulate your brain activity a little more. I have some extra school work to do, perhaps you would be interested in assisting me in that matter?"

"Um…what kind of work, Sir?"

Shorofsky waved his hand in the air. "Oh, the usual, grading papers, creating a new lesson plan, write a few new compositions, that sort of thing." He took a sip of his espresso. "Not very exciting of course, but I could use the help if you are interested and I would pay you for your time, of course."

Bruno shrugged and felt a ripple of relief flood through him at the thought that he wouldn't have to spend the whole holiday alone. "Sure, when do you want to get started?"

"Well, I think Monday should be soon enough. My apartment and nine?"

Bruno nodded. "I'll be there." He glanced over his shoulder as he noticed two other customers coming in. "Excuse me, I have to get back to work. Enjoy your drinks."

Leo waited until Bruno had wandered off and then sat forward in his chair to speak to Shorofsky. "Since when do you need help with school work, Benjamin?"

Shorofsky toasted his friend with his tiny cup. "Mind your own business, Leo and drink your espresso."

Bruno settled his new customers and returned to the bar for their order, where Mr. Crusoe was working on the day's receipts. "Pretty full tonight," Bruno said as he retrieved two coffees.

"Yes, we've done very well today." Crusoe grinned. "Thank God for last minute shoppers." He paused to finish totalling up his numbers, and then stuffed the receipts into the zippered leather bag he kept them in and placed the cash in another bag. "I am going to run and make an early deposit at the bank."

"I can lock up if you want to take off early…." Bruno paused at the look on the older man's face. "I'm not worried."

Crusoe huffed. "You are not worried? Why would you be worried? You were not the one who found you bleeding on the floor…"

"I'm your head waiter, it's part of my job."

"Yes, of course, but…"

Bruno appreciated the older man's concern, but he was getting tired of being treated like an invalid. He set the tray on the counter. "If you can't leave me to do the job, then I guess you better hire someone who you think can."

Crusoe balked, flustered. "I never said you couldn't do the job! You're my best employee, Bruno!"

"Good, then go home and I'll lock up."

"Who is the boss around here anyway?"

"You are."

"Right, I are…am!" He wagged his finger at Bruno. "It's not Bruno Martelli's name on that sign out front, is it?"

"No, sir."

"No, sir. It's Crusoe and I'm Crusoe and what I say goes."

Bruno hung his head, repentant. "Yes, sir."

Crusoe nodded satisfied and grabbed the bag of receipts and a deposit sack from beneath the counter. "Right, so don't forget to lock the back and I've told Vito to fix you some food to take home before he shuts off the ovens, so don' forget it."

Bruno bit his lip top keep from smiling. "Okay."

"And call Marty from the back if you and Daniel need any help. Don't wear yourself out." Crusoe paused as he pulled on his coat and hat. "Are you serving those coffees, or waiting for them to reproduce, Martelli?" He waved his hands. "We've got a full house here, boy get moving!"

Bruno grabbed the tray off the counter. "Oh! Yes, serving, sorry." He hurried over to give the coffees to the couple that had ordered them, then went to take another order.

For the next hour or so it was a steady stream of customers in and out of Crusoe's and Bruno lost track of the faces and the numbers of orders he had taken. Daniel, the other waiter was tending to the far side of the room and Bruno was handling the tables closest to the door and the stage. Marty had come from the back just to prepare the drinks for their orders.

Bruno was startled when a firm hand landed on his shoulder on one of his many trips back to the bar and he spun around to face Benjamin Shorofsky. "Heading out so soon?"

Shorofsky chuckled. "We've been here over almost two hours, Mr. Martelli." He wasn't surprised that the Italian had not noticed the passage of time. It had been entertaining to watch the young man carry out his duties in a quick and efficient manner. It gave Shorofsky a sense of pride to watch it.

Bruno glanced at his watch and his eyes widened. "Wow, really?"

Shorofsky nodded and shrugged into his long overcoat and usual grey hat. "I will see you on Monday, yes?"

Bruno nodded. "I'll be there with bells on, sir."

"Then I shall endeavour to find a cow to go with them." Shorofsky handed Bruno a colourfully wrapped gift. "Happy Holidays to you, Mr. Martelli."

Bruno was stunned. "Oh, thank you, sir, but you don't celebrate Christmas."

"Consider it an early Hanukah present then." He patted Bruno's shoulder. "See you on Monday."

"Yes, take care, Sir. Good to see you again, Mr. Finklestien."

The two men waved as they headed out.

"What's that?" Marty asked as Bruno set his tray on the bar.

Bruno was dying to open the package to see what Shorofsky had given him, but he couldn't wait until tomorrow. He pulled off the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful wooden, metronome. It looked very old, but was well preserved.

Intrigued he picked up the card that was with it and his eyes widened at what he read.

_Dear Bruno,_

_This was a gift given to me by my father back in Germany many, many years ago, when I first decided that I wished to become a composer. It belonged to his father, and his father before him. We come from a long line of musicians in my family. While I am sure you will not often have the need for a rhythm keeper, I find it still has the power to inspire and shape the music that I play. I hope you will find it just as worthy of your talents in what I am sure will be a long and successful career. Please do not feel you need to thank me or return the favour by buying me a gift, as you know how I abhor such sentimentality._

_Your friend and teacher,_

_Benjamin Shorofsky._

Bruno admired the heirloom, touched beyond words to have received it, and paused as memories of Christmas past filtered through his mind. He'd get the usual clothing assortment that all teenagers did, but there were always notebooks of sheet music, cassette tapes to record his songs on, and many other elements to assist his music passion. His father went overboard every year, especially after Bruno's mother died, trying to be both parents then.

He remembered the very first musical instrument he ever received from his father, a little toy piano when he was four. He wore the thing out, played it night and day until he was sure his parent's ears might bleed, but they never once complained. They always smiled and applauded and encouraged. Having his father in his corner was something he had been grateful for, many kids that decided to go into the Arts didn't have the blessings of their folks.

Beyond being a wonderful and supportive stage parent, Bruno father had loved him. They hugged and kissed regularly. As much as he enjoyed school, he was always so eager for that last bell so he could rush out and find his father waiting for him in his cab, or sometimes when he had to take the subway to meet somewhere in between, because his father had a fare to tend to. There was still that rush of pleasure, that delight at seeing his father smiling and waving, happy to see his son.

They had wonderfully open conversations, Bruno could talk about anything with his father and he could feel free to get upset and angry, without fear that his father would hate him for it. Usually his father would get angry right back until Bruno saw sense, as Bruno always managed to do when talking to his father. It hurt not having someone to rush home too, someone to be happy to have him around. Most off all, it hurt not having someone to talk to about the hard stuff.

"Bruno?"

Bruno looked up, startled. "What?"

"Where'd you go, man?" Marty asked. "I've been talking to you for the last five minutes and you haven't said a word."

Bruno glanced around and remembered where he was. "Oh, um…nowhere." He gave Marty the gift. "Put that behind the bar for me, would you and give me two cappuccinos."

"Coming up."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bruno's eyes flickered open and he stared up at his ceiling for a few minutes, and then glanced at his clock, which read a little after ten in the morning.

He had been so tired when he got home last night that he had just walked in, put the food Vito had prepared for him in the refrigerator, pulled off his clothes and climbed into bed. His body was apparently not completely recuperated from his injuries and had left him exhausted after working the last few days, which had been busier than usual at the restaurant.

He tossed an arm over his eyes and tried to motivate himself to get out of bed. It was unbearably quiet in his little apartment, but he liked quiet. It usually helped him to concentrate on the music running around in his head. He experienced a moment of anticipation, half expecting his father to come in and cheerfully urge him from the bed.

'**_What's this? A boy still in bed on Christmas Morning? God himself would be crying.'_**

'**_I'm not a kid anymore, pop.'_**

'**_Everybody's a kid at Christmas, son. Now come and see what Santa brought you. Come on.'_**

'**_Don't you mean what you brought me?'_**

'**_Why do you give your old man such a hard time? He works hard all year to get something special for his son to open Christmas morning, something that will put that light of excitement in his eyes and what does the ungrateful son do. Shatters the illusion his father has worked so hard for all year trying to…'_**

'**_Okay! Okay I'm up, you nut case.'_**

Bruno looked towards his bedroom door and waited, but his father never appeared. With a sigh he tossed back his covers. It didn't matter to anyone anymore when or if he got up for Christmas morning, so he might as well just get it over with.

He pulled on a robe and shuffled out to the kitchen. He stifled a yawn as he pulled open the refrigerator door to decide what he would have for breakfast. He bent down to examine the shelves, then slowly rose and peered over the door.

In the corner of his small basement apartment was a six foot spruce tree, fully decorated and blinking with colourful Christmas lights. The top held a brightly lit silver star and around the base of the tree stand was a red velvet skirt, filled with smaller gifts.

Bruno blinked and pulled himself out of his stupor. He walked over to his door, pulled it open and checked the number. Yes, it was his apartment. He scowled and closed the door, then walked over and stood before the tree, confused. Had it been there last night and he'd missed it?

He crouched down to look at the gifts, they all had his name. To Bruno, from Miss. Grant. To Bruno, from Danny. To Bruno, from Holly. They were all gifts from people at the school. Leroy, Doris, Chris, some of the people he remembered from music class, even one from Coco.

His gazed settled on a giant gift close to the tree by the window, covered with a bright red sheet and a large greet ribbon. He rose and picked up the card lying atop it. He pulled out the letter and started to read.

_Bruno,_

_Because my mother's Italian and my father Jewish, we have always celebrated both Christmas and Hanukah. Both are times of sharing with others and giving to those you care about. I wanted to remind you that both are a time of love, hope and miracles. _

_Love is for friendship, and so I hope you don't mind that Danny and I used the key in your planter to bring you a Christmas tree, I didn't think you would have time to get one considering the month you have had and I didn't think you should be without one. We both love you very much._

_Hope is for the realization that you are not alone. There are gifts for you from your friends at the school. These are people who love and care about you, Bruno, so please try to accept what they are offering you. I know it is hard because you are a loner and I know you miss your dad, but you have to understand that we are all your family too, whether you want us or not. J_

_Now for the miracle._ _Do you remember the day your dad accidentally fried your old synthesizer and we all went to the store to get you a new one? The one you had to sell after your dad died? Well, I received a call from the manager of that store a few weeks ago and was told that there was an item to be picked up for you, but that they couldn't deliver to the address they had on file. It was something your dad had pre-paid to have delivered to you for Christmas, so I had them deliver it here. Your dad still managed to get you a gift for Christmas, Bruno. He's still watching out for you, believing in you. That's a miracle in any faith._

_Love,_

_Doris_

_P.S. My gift has to be opened last and hopefully you'll know what to do with it when you see what it is._

Bruno's hand shook as he pulled off the ribbon and slid the sheet away from his gift. His knees buckled as he stared at the new top of the line synthesizer. Attached to the top of the keyboard was a smaller card and he reached up for it. He pulled open and his eyes blurred. '_Merry Christmas, son._ _Love Dad.' _ It was in his father's handwriting.

Bruno sat on the floor for a long time, staring at the card in his hand, which seemed more precious than the impressive musical instrument it came with. He read it over several times, until he finally regained control of his emotions.

He rose and retrieved the chair out of his bedroom to set it before the synthesizer. He also collected the metronome that Shorofsky had given him. He balanced it on the top of the keyboard and set the striker to swinging. He plugged the synthesizer in and switched it on. The soft hum of the instrument gave him an immediate thrill. He closed his eyes for a moment as his fingers rested over the keys, and then he began to play his father's favourite song, the lullaby that Bruno had composed for his Aunt Beatrice's baby.

_Welcome, what's it like to be so new?_

_We thirst for your company, a fresh point of view_

_If only, you could say what's on your mind_

_What would you talk about? _

_What would we find, in your eyes?_

_Could you teach us how to laugh?_

_When the blocks fall down_

_Could you show us how to cry?_

_With a lonely clown_

_Could we ever wonder why?_

_Snow falls from the sky_

_Could we be magic like you?_

Bruno closed his eyes as gave himself into the music as he played the musical bridge. His father had been so proud of his music, so proud of him. He thought he could give it all up if it meant having his father back, but now he knew that he couldn't. Music was part of him and his father had known that. His father would want him to continue with his dream.

_Warm blankets._

_A sudden hush_

_The shock of a flashbulb._

_A woman's touch._

_What do you feel?_

_Could you teach us how to laugh?_

_When the blocks fall down_

_Could you show us how to cry?_

_With a lonely clown_

_Could we ever wonder why?_

_Snow falls from the sky_

_Could we be magic like you?_

_Could you teach us how to laugh?_

_When the blocks fall down_

_Could you show us how to cry?_

_With a lonely clown_

_Could we ever wonder why?_

_Snow falls from the sky_

_Could we be magic like you?_

Bruno's fingers lingered over the last note as his eyes rested on the tree glittering beside him, then to the keys beneath his fingers, the miracle of friendship, the miracle of love, and he thought of Doris.

_Could we be magic like you?_

Bruno glanced up as there was a knock on his door. He paused long enough to caress his new gift, and then went to answer the door. Fully expecting it to be Doris Swartz on the other end, he was startled to find Leroy shifting back and forth in the cold.

"Hey, Martelli, Merry freakin' Christmas."

"Same to you, man." Bruno recovered from his surprise and stepped inside. "What brings you to this part of town?"

"I'm kinda on a mission of mercy."

Bruno crossed his arms over his chest. "Sounds intriguing. What kind of mission?"

"Well, you know the part of town I live in ain't the greatest, a kid don't have many places to go where they won't get hassled."

Bruno nodded. "Hey, do you want some coffee or something?"

"Nah, I'm good. So anyway, there's this place called Guardian Getto, where the kids can hang and stuff."

"Okay, why are you telling me all of this?"

"Well, it's like this, Martelli. See, I promised to help out this year for their Christmas thing, y' know give out gifts, perform for the kids and stuff, only…"

"Only…you need a piano player?"

Leroy grinned. "It wouldn't hurt. There was this old lady that usually plays for them, but she fell and hurt her hip or somethin', so she can't do it. I know it's short notice, being Christmas and all, and you probably ain't real big on kids, but I thought…"

"I'd love to come and help out."

Leroy brightened. "Hey, thanks man. I would have asked some of the others but they all have…" He paused.

"Family, yeah, I know."

"Yeah, and you and me, well, we ain't got no one but us now."

"Just let me get dressed."


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: The characters of FAME belong to MGM. I HAVE THEM ON LOAN FOR THE PURPOSE OF ENTERTAINMENT ONLY. **Be My Music** belongs to Lee Curreri. Surprise! Yeah yeah, well he has the best songs okay? Anyway, this didn't turn out exactly as I had hoped but I hope you like it anyway.

Written by: Aryea

TITLE Be My Music

CHAPTER 10

"Doris?"

Doris glanced up from her book as her mother entered her bedroom. "Yeah?"

"I'm heading over to see your Grandmother," Mrs. Swartz said as she tied a scarf around her head. "Her arthritis is acting up again and she's having trouble with some knitting that she's doing for the legion. Do you want to come?"

Doris shook her head. "No, I think I'll stay here. Give her my love though."

Mrs. Swartz moved over to settle on her daughter's bed, concerned marring her brow. "Are you okay, sweetheart? You've been very quiet all day."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is it…is it because Dad's not here?"

Doris shrugged and finally lifted her eyes from the book. "No, not really." She offered her mother a thin smile. "I'm okay, Mom. Go see Nana."

"Is there anything else on your mind? Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm fine."

Mrs. Swartz sighed and nodded. "Well, I'll probably stay overnight rather than getting the train back in this weather. Will you be okay alone?"

Doris grinned and rose from the bed. "I've stayed here alone before, Mom." She gave her mother a gentle nudge towards the door. "Get going already."

"There's left over roast in the fridge if you want to make a sandwich and plenty of cake and…"

I know where the kitchen is, Mom, and where the fire extinguisher is in case I set it on fire."

Mrs. Swartz paused, not sure if her daughter was joking or serious. "Doris!"

"I'll be fine. Go…"

"Well, don't open the door to anyone you don't know."

"I won't."

"And remember to turn the lights off, but leave the lamp in the living room one on so people will think someone is still up."

"I will."

"And…"

"Mom! I'm not a kid and you've stayed overnight at Nana's before. Now please, let me get back to my book while I'm still young enough to read it!"

Mrs. Swartz laughed and started to kiss her daughter's cheek, then thought better of it because of the green face cream that covered Doris' face. "Be good, then. Love you."

"I love you too."

Doris waited until she heard the downstairs door close and crawled back on her bed. She picked up her novel but discarded it a moment later. Who was she kidding? She'd only been reading over the same paragraph for the last hour.

She sighed pulled her knees up to her chin and stared at the phone next to her bed. He hadn't called. She'd waited all day for him to call and he never did. She'd picked up the phone a dozen times to call him, dialled the number, and then hung up before it could ring. She didn't want to pressure him, but not knowing was driving her insane.

She growled rose, and settled again on her vanity stool to stare at herself in the mirror. "Why did you listen to Holly anyway?" she demanded of her reflection as she started rolling her hair with curlers. It was naturally curly, but she found if she put larger rollers in as she slept, it made it more manageable. "You knew it was better the way it was. You knew not to mess with things and what did you do?" She grabbed a powder puff and hit the mirror, leaving a white clump of dust where her forehead was reflected. "Stupid! Stupid!"

She stood again. "Maybe he didn't get the gift? Maybe he forgot to open it, or maybe he opened in and didn't know what to make of it?" She nodded. "He needs time to process it, that's all. He isn't one to jump into things." She dropped into the wicker chair by the window. "Or he has thought about it and he doesn't feel the same. Maybe he doesn't know what to do now. Maybe I embarrassed him."

She paused as a horrible thought entered her head. What if he had been hurt again? Mugged in the streets on the way home? What if he was lying, bleeding, in the streets somewhere and here she was fretting because he hadn't called her? She jumped up, reached for the phone, and was almost shaken from her skin when the front door bell rang.

She scowled and opened her bedroom window to peek below. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a figure on her porch framed by a familiar set of dark curls that glistened with a dusting of snow. "Oh my gosh!"

She scurried towards her bedroom door and was halfway down the stairs when she remembered she was in her pyjamas. She ran back up, tossed on a robe, and then began a frantic search for her missing slipper. She found it under the bed as the doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming!" she yelled. "Don't leave yet!" She hopped up and shrieked as she passed her reflection in the vanity mirror. She dashed into the bathroom and scrubbed the green mud mask off her face, then almost fell trying to run down the stairs while pulling curlers out of hair.

She hopped on one leg in an attempt to shove her naked foot into the found slipper as she raced to the door and threw it open. "Hi!"

Bruno Martelli had already turned away and started down the steps when he was startled by Doris' enthusiastic greeting. He turned back. "Hi. I didn't think anyone was home."

Doris drank in the sight of him in his dark navy wool coat, looking so broodingly attractive with his hands shoved into the pockets and a small leather satchel that she'd often seen him with in school, slung over his shoulder. "No, I'm home, see, here I am. I was all the way upstairs and I had to check who it was because my Mom's not here and she said I couldn't open the door unless I knew who it was, but I know who you are, well why wouldn't I, we've known each other for years, but she was being a Mom…" Doris realized she was babbling and quickly shut up.

Bruno moved up on step and frowned. "Why are you out of breath?"

"I was exercising." She mimicked lifting weights. "Gotta keep that figure, y'know."

He took another step up and reached forward to retrieve the dangling roller clinging to her curls. "Oh." He handed her the roller and asked for no further explanation.

They stared at each other quietly for a moment, until Bruno shoved his hands back into his pockets and hunched his shoulders against the cold. "Can I come in?"

Doris flushed and quickly stepped away from the door. "Yeah, sure. Of course!" God Swartz, talk much, she groaned inwardly as Bruno stepped inside the house. She tossed the cursed roller into an umbrella stand behind the door and reached for his coat. "Here, I'll hang that up for you."

Bruno set his satchel down, unbuttoned his coat and shrugged out of it. "Thanks." He pulled off his snow-covered boots and set them on the inside door mat.

"Do you want some hot chocolate or warm apple cider?"

"Sure." He picked up his bag and followed her into the kitchen.

Doris was trying hard to act normally, to treat him as her friend, as he had always been. She filled the kettle and set it on the stove. Needing something else to do, she moved towards the glass covered cake stand on the counter. "There's chocolate cake too. I'll get us a slice."

Bruno settled into a chair at the kitchen table and hooked his bag over the back. "So, where's your Mom?"

"She's gone to see Nana. Her arthritis was acting up."

Bruno accepted the slice of cake and the fork that Doris handed him. "So she'll be back soon?"

The hair on the back of Doris' hair stood up at the question and her heart skipped a beat. "I don't know." The possibilities of why he would be asking her that ran around inside her brain fast enough to make her dizzy. "She said she'd probably stay over." The kettle boiled and she quickly poured them each a cup of instant hot chocolate. She handed him a cup then settled at the table with her own and reached for her cake. "How…how was your Christmas?"

He smiled, shyly, and bowed his head, pretending interest in his cake. "It was great. Thank you for the tree. And thank Danny for me too."

"Oh, you're welcome. It was really his idea." She returned to her role of his friend and reached out to touch his hand. "And…everything else?"

He met her gaze, knowing she was asking about was his father's gift. "Magic." He remembered what Shorofsky had said when the doctor had announced that Bruno's father had not survived the heart attack. '_For the rest of your life, he will be the first person to hear every song you write.'_ Bruno hadn't allowed himself to think of it, until now, he'd been unwilling to believe it possible. But after today, all things seemed possible.

He squeezed Doris' hand. "A miracle."

She smiled and pulled her hand away to take a bite of cake. "Good."

"How was yours?"

"Quiet, just me and Mom." Doris took a slow sip of her hot chocolate. "Dad said he wants me to come and spend Hanukah with him."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Mom insists it's just a rough patch." She shrugged. "Dad doesn't really talk about it at all."

"Parents can be hurtful sometimes, but they don't mean it and they both love you."

"I know that. I've never doubted it. It's just hard not having them here together." She paused as she remembered Bruno not having either parent at all now. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I…I shouldn't be complaining when you've lost your Dad…"

"Doris, it's part of life. Ignoring it or dancing around it doesn't change things." Bruno smirked. "I've never been much of a dancer anyway."

Doris grinned. "Maybe not, but you're one hell of a composer."

He shrugged and grinned. "I do okay."

They settled into a comfortable silence until they'd finished their cake, then Doris rose. "Want to watch some TV?"

Bruno rose and reached for his bag. "No, I didn't come here to watch TV."

Doris tried to calm her breathing. "Oh…play Parcheesi then?"

He smirked and shook his head as he released the straps on his bag and reached inside. "I came to return something you gave me." He pulled out the box that her gift had been in and pulled off the lid.

Doris' heart dropped as she stared at the sprig of mistletoe she had placed inside. He was returning it, which meant he was not interested in her offer. She was so stupid! She knew she wasn't his type. Why? Why had she listened to Holly Laird? "Oh."

"Doris, I have a question…" Bruno began, just as the doorbell rang again.

Doris stared at him, torn between letting him finish and answering the door, but when he lowered his eyes, she knew that the moment was passed.

"You should get that," he murmured at the second ring.

Doris left the kitchen and fairly stomped over to the door. It had better be someone dying to have interrupted…She paused in her thought as she threw open the door and found her father on the other side. "Dad!"

"Hi, Angel." He smiled and caught her face between gloved hands to kiss both her cheeks. "I thought I'd surprise you."

"I...uh…I thought you… I was going to come over tomorrow?"

"Oh sure, but I wanted to see you today." He stepped inside and immediately shrugged out of his coat. "Where's your Mother?"

"Uh…she's at Nana's," Doris said as Bruno came out of the kitchen.

"Hello, Mr. Swartz," Bruno greeted offering his hand. "How are you?"

Doris' father paused, taking in the fact that his baby girl was in a robe and slippers and there was a young man in the house with no adult chaperone. "You're….Martelli, right?"

"Yes, sir. Bruno Martelli."

Mr. Swartz didn't release Bruno's hand, if anything his grip tightened. "And can you tell me, Bruno, why you are alone in my house with my little girl who looks to have just tumbled from her bed?"

Bruno flushed. "I…"

"Dad!" Doris cried, appalled.

"Can you tell me then, Angel?"

Bruno pulled away from the older man's grip and reached for his coat. "I…better just go, Doris."

"No!" Doris cried and pulled the coat away from him. "Bruno and I have known each other for years, Dad, and you know that."

"I didn't think he knew you well enough for you to be in your nightclothes entertaining him."

"Doris didn't know I was coming," Bruno quickly defended. "And I didn't know Mrs. Swartz wouldn't be here…"

"Bruno, stop!" Doris turned on her father. "Dad, I'm an adult and so is Bruno. Mom trusts me and she trusts him. He's my guest and I won't have you make him feel guilty for something he hasn't done."

"I am still your father, Doris…"

"Yes, and I love you, but you don't live here anymore, so you don't get a say about what goes on in this house."

"Now see here…"

"No, you see here. I want Bruno to stay, he's my friend. Mom is at Nana's and you…well you made your choice not to be here so you can't just change your mind and ruin my evening because you got a whim to come and visit."

Both Mr. Swartz and Bruno gaped at Doris, shocked.

Doris took a small delight in their reaction, and then she handed her father back his coat. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dad. We'll still spend Hanukah together, but I want to spend tonight with Bruno."

Mr. Swartz pulled on his coat and nodded. "I didn't mean to cause a fuss, Angel. I just…"

Doris stepped up and hugged him. "I know and I love you."

The older man nodded to Bruno, and then stepped back outside. Doris closed the door and leaned her head against it.

Bruno stared at her, helpless for a moment, and then laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned into him and his arms folded around her.

"I can't believe I just threw my Dad out of his own house."

"I'm still in shock," Bruno admitted as he pulled his coat, still in her grip, and tossed it over the rack by the door.

Doris realized that she was still very angry with her father, and the fact that he had probably ruined the moment with Bruno had caused her anger to come to the surface. "I'm a horrible daughter!"

Bruno smirked and pulled her closer as she started to cry. "No, you're not." He walked her over to the sofa and sat down. You're pushy, stubborn and can be slightly obnoxious, but you've always been a good daughter."

She smiled through her tears and managed to thump him on his chest, before the sobbing continued.

"Go ahead and cry. It's okay."

After a moment, she sat up and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. Seems I'm always blubbering all over your shirt."

Bruno folded his hands in his lap and shrugged. "Polyester and cotton, they soak up the moisture."

She grinned a little and pulled a tissue from the box on the end table. "I'm sorry about what my Dad said. He can be overprotective sometimes."

"He's a Dad. I'm just glad he didn't have a gun." Bruno slowly rose. "But, he has a point. I probably should go."

Doris reached up and gripped his hand. "No! We're not doing anything wrong. You can stay."

He glanced at his watch. "It's getting late, Doris." He didn't know why he had come all the way over, when he knew how late it already was, but he'd had to see her. He knew she'd be waiting. "We can do this another time."

"Do what?" she demanded, anxiously following him back to the kitchen where he reached for his bag. "What was it you came here to do?" She snatched up the mistletoe. "Did you just come to give me back my dumb gift?"

"It wasn't dumb…"

"It was and I'm sorry. I'm sorry if it made you think anything that made you uncomfortable, because I would never want to do that."

"It didn't…"

"It's all Holly's fault!"

"Holly?"

"It was stupid, I know!" she blurted. "Look, we're still friends and nothing has to change. I didn't really think you'd go for it, but Holly said I should try and you never know until you try and I don't know where these feelings came from or when they started but they're here and they're real. When you got hurt and almost died I felt like I was dying too. I couldn't imagine a world without you and maybe that was a big part of these feelings, but if it was it only proved that they are real and that I do love you, but you don't have to love me back and we can be the way we are because I can deal with it that way and I don't want to lose having you in my life all together…" Doris finally took a breath and realized she'd said too much, again. "What was the question?"

Bruno stared at her, stunned. "Question?"

"You…you said you wanted to ask me a question, before my Dad came, you said you had a question."

"I…didn't ask it yet." His expression softened as he pulled the flower from her hand and stepped closer to her. "And now I don't have too." He lifted the flower over Doris' head and watched her eyes grow wide. "I know exactly what to do with this."

Doris fought not to scream in excitement as his lips lowered to hers, and then she was lost in the taste of him. Neither of them reached to include an embrace, the only part of them that was touching was their lips, but that was enough.

Bruno pulled back and regarded her intently. "So," he said as he slowly placed the mistletoe on the table. "What do we do about this?"

Doris stared at him. Did the kiss mean he felt the same, or that he was willing to give it a try? Or was he asking what exactly she wanted it to mean? Was he trying to see how far she would go, or if she was really serious? "I…think if you have any kind of…um…feeling, in that way…for me, we…we should explore it."

"Oh, I have feeling, in that way, for you, Miss Swartz," he teased, his face serious.

She gaped at him, unable to complete her charade of confidence. "But I'm not your type!"

"How do you know?"

"I…I'm short and…plain and…and brunette!"

"Haven't we had this conversation?"

"You like leggy blonds!"

"Why do I feel like you're trying to talk me out of this?"

"Out of what? What is this, exactly?"

Bruno shrugged. "You started it. Don't you know?"

Doris dropped into her chair, confused. "No. Not anymore."

Bruno settled back in his chair, faced her and reached for her hands. "Doris, you have been my friend for four years. We connected from that first day."

She nodded. They'd fallen almost immediately into an easy friendship that became so close so fast that she'd forgotten when he hadn't been in her life.

"We've both dated other people. We've both explored different relationships."

"Yes."

"Why haven't we explored our relationship until now?"

She stared at him, puzzled. "Be…cause we were friends?"

"More."

"Because we…" She paused as realization dawned. "Because we never needed too. We…we were what we were to each other. We were…safe and secure in our relationship."

He nodded. "I think so." They had never come close to a break up, they'd never seriously argued and it have never once been considered that they would not always be friends. "Then things changed. My pop died and I no longer went to school."

Doris nodded. "I didn't get to see you every day. We couldn't play music or eat pizza at your house anymore, or talk out things in your basement."

She remembered how hard it had been when Bruno left school. She'd tried calling him and he never returned her calls. She knew he was going through hell, but it still hurt that he hadn't called her. She went several weeks without talking to him, unable to face him because thinking of him reminded her so much that things changed, their closeness was gone. She felt like she had lost her best friend and it wasn't until Danny forced her to go to Crusoe's and see Bruno that all her hurt and doubt had come to the surface.

"I shut you out," Bruno admitted. "And we never seemed to…get back to that place we were in before, did we?"

Doris shook her head. They never had, until recently. Now, they were older and not just school kids sharing studies and secrets. Now, it was harder to get close to someone and when you did, it seemed to mean so much more than before. "We grew up and…I guess away from each other."

"Yeah, we grew up, but we've always managed to circle back to each other."

"Do you…do you think we were in love before and…and we just didn't realize it because we were too young?"

"I think the timing was never right for us.' He squeezed her hands. "Until now."

Doris' eyes widened again. "Bruno…" She dipped her head, suddenly shy. This was Bruno, she called him Martelli more than anything and he had always been the serious, brooding composer that had a knack for pulling her out of her funks, fits and any other situations she found herself in.

"It feels weird, doesn't it?" Bruno asked, sensing her doubt.

She nodded and lifted her gaze to his. "But in a good way." She looked down at his hands around hers, his long, lean piano fingers. "It's feels…"

"Right."

She nodded in agreement and slowly smiled. Suddenly all the doubt fled from her and she watched as the same happened to Bruno. They immediately relaxed. "I think we'll be okay."

"I think so too."

Doris pursed her lips for a moment, then suddenly rose and dropped playfully on his lap, startling him. In a low, sultry voice. "You want to be Theo again?"

Bruno grinned and wrapped an arm around her. "Nah, he wasn't good enough for Serena."

Doris wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're more than good enough for me, Martelli."

"Promise me one thing?"

"Okay?"

"No more vixen for you, Miss. Swartz. I prefer you just as you are."

"Pushy, stubborn and obnoxious?" she retorted.

"Hey, those are qualities we Italian's look for."

"Really?"

"Well, this Italian anyway. Gotta keep things exciting."

Doris blushed and laughed, then leapt up and held up her hand. "Come on, there's a marathon of horror movies on TV. I'll make us some popcorn."

"Okay, but if I get scared be prepared for some major clinging."

Doris grinned. "I'll protect you."

IIIIIIIII

Two weeks later, Doris, Danny, Chris, Leroy and Holly descended on Crusoe's towards the end of Bruno's shift. It was his birthday and they had gotten permission to have a little party for their friend after closing time. There was cake and gifts and performances of course by one and all. Crusoe stayed for some cake then told Bruno to lock up when they were done and to try and not disturb the neighbourhood with their wild antics.

"Okay birthday boy," Holly decided as she draped herself over Bruno as he finished off his piece of cake. "We've all had a go, your time to perform."

"I already performed. I played for all of you." He leaned back in his chair and dipped his head back to look at her. "Unless you had something else in mind, besides my keyboarding skills?"

Everyone laughed as Holly blushed and swatted him.

"Get your ass back up there, Martelli," Danny encouraged, grinning. "You know you've been itching for your turn."

"Who me?"

Chris and Danny hauled him out of his chair, while Bruno pretended reluctance just to make it fun.

"I'm tired! I've been working all day, you ungrateful whelps! My day doesn't stop at three."

Danny grinned and settled Bruno at the synthesizer. "Tell it to someone who cares. Play, maestro."

Bruno sighed and cracked his knuckles. "Is this what's meant by playing for your supper?" he asked, leaned forward and flexed his fingers as if about to play a grand masterpiece, then picked out Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star.

The others laughed and booed him, tossing balled up napkins his way.

"Play it right, ya corndog!" Chris yelled.

Bruno bolted up from the bench, wagged his finger at them. "You kids! No respect for the classics!"

"Now you sound like Shorofsky!" Doris charged, grinning.

"Hey!" Bruno glared at her, affronted, then grinned and sat down. "I've been called worse." He wiggled his fingers at her. "Okay, you with the mouth, up here with me."

The others loudly encouraged Doris onto the stage and she stood to the left of the keyboard to meet his gaze as he began to play.

**BRUNO:**

_Two AM, eyes open. Ticking clocks and falling rain_

_Thoughts of you dancing through my mind_

_I can hear your voice if only I could…_

**TOGETHER:**

_Be your music, you'll be my music_

_With every song we sing, love will flow between us_

_Be my music, we'll write the music_

_Together, forever, more_

Danny and Chris exchanged a surprised look; something was definitely different about the way their friends were singing the song. They turned to Holly and found her watching the pair with a dreamy, satisfied look.

**DORIS**:

_I'm playing with a simple phrase, I love you_

_Not so simple, when it's true_

_What is this, helplessness? I feel when you smile at me_

_Won't you let me …_

**TOGETHER**

_Be your music, you'll be my music_

_With every song we sing, love will flow between us_

_Be my music, we'll write the music_

_Together, forever_

Doris's heart fluttered at Bruno's loving gaze, her skin tingled as his voice reached into the very core of her being with the poetry of his lyrics. The party and her friends forgotten as she turned her complete attention to him and sang her heart out to the man she loved.

**DORIS:**

_I'll be your rainy weather friend_,

**BRUNO:**

_Your night light_

**DORIS:**

_Your sunshine round the bend_

**BRUNO:**

_Your star_

Danny sat back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and slowly smiled. The idea of Bruno and Doris was so bizarre, and yet, as he watched them, it seemed to work. He had never seen either of them look at other person the way they were looking at each other.

**TOGETHER:**

_I'll be your music, you'll be my music_

_With every song we sing, love will flow between us_

_Be my music, we'll write the music_

**BRUNO:**

_Together_,

**DORIS:**

_Forever_

Chris frowned. "Am I missing something here?" he asked Amatullo.

"We all missed it man," Danny replied.

Holly hushed them both and turned back to their friends.

**TOGETHER:**

_I'll be your music, you'll be my music_

_With every song we sing, love will flow between us_

_Be my music, we'll write the music_

_Together, forever, more_

**TOGETHER:**

_I'll be your music, you'll be my music_

_With every song we sing, love will flow between us_

_Be my music, we'll write the music_

_Together, forever_

Bruno's fingers rested on the final note, but his gaze never moved from Doris' face. God, he loved hearing her sing.

Danny, ever the comedian, broke the silence. "Would you guys like to be alone?"

"Shut up, Amatullo…" Doris retorted.

"Yes," Bruno said as he rose and reached for Doris' hand. He didn't care who was there anymore, the only person in the room for him was the curly headed pixy standing before him, a tiny body and a universal sized voice.

Holly elbowed Chris and Danny as she stood up. "We have to be going anyway, right guys?"

Chris stared at her. "Huh?"

"Uh...yeah, we got that thing with the uh…"

"Guy," Holly finished as she practically hauled Leroy out of his chair and shoved his coat at him.

"What guy?" Chris asked.

"The guy with the thing," Danny insisted as he pushed Chris towards the door.

"I'm so confused," Chris admitted as he followed the others out.

Doris grinned at their friend's hasty exit and wrapped her arms around Bruno's neck. "So, Martelli. Now that you have me all to yourself, what do you intend to do with me?"

Bruno smiled and caressed her hips. "Oh, I'm sure we can come up with something, Swartz."

Doris shivered in anticipation and her eyes closed as his mouth descended upon hers. This was how it should be. She had found her soul mate and he really was her music.

The End


End file.
